I'm sorry, I love you
by xyaoyu
Summary: Scott est amoureux de Stiles, qui depuis quelques temps sort avec le chef de la meute, Derek Hale. Mais plus Scott reste aux côtés de Stiles, plus celui-ci souffre. Et parce qu'il ne supporte plus de voir son meilleur ami étant avec un autre homme et embrassant une autre personne que lui, Scott est contraint de mettre de la distance entre lui et Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour cette fiction, je me suis inspirée d'un post trouvé sur internet. Le texte original est de Ottolla:**

"Scott is in love with Stiles, who's dating Derek But the more Scott stays with his best friend, the more he suffers. Also, because he can't put up with Stiles being and kissing another man than him, Scott decides to avoid his friend. It's been 1 week now since Stiles has spoken to Scott for the last time and he is starting to miss him. By thinking about their relationship, Stiles finds out that his friend has feelings for him and that he might love Scott too."

Spending time with Issac was fun, they were bros now. They would play video games, and joke around, and it was great that he was able to be rough with him, that he could be rough, that he didn't have to hold back his strength with Issac like he did with Stiles. It wasn't that he and Issac were better bros now, because they weren't, but it was just sort of freeing, the way he can just be himself around Issac.

Because lately, time spent with Stiles was complicated. Even though they'd been brothers for years, hanging out with Stiles was stressful, and he when they talked it was always about really stupid stuff, but not stupid like, you know, junk. More like stupid like weather, and grades. Safe topics.

He hadn't even told Stiles that he'd broken it off with Allison, for good this time. Part of that was because if he did, if he told Stiles that he broke up with her, he'd have to tell him _why_ and that just wasn't going to happen. But also, because every time he brought up Allison, or Argents, or hunters, Derek would give him this _look_.

And seriously, does Derek have to be there _every time_, do they really have to spend all their time together? They were always sitting really close, and they had inside jokes, and he knows he hasn't spent a whole lot of time with Stiles in the past year, but when did they have time to make inside jokes? Didn't they hate each other? And that wasn't all! There were small smiles, and touches, Derek was always touching, and then they'd look at each other and have these conversations, and when could they read one another so well? When did everything, his entire life, go to hell?

"Scott, buddy, everything alright?" Scott looked over at Stiles, all tangled up in a blanket and Derek's arms. He looked concerned, and it was only then Scott realized they'd lost the game a few minuets ago, and they were paused on the start screen.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Dude, what's up?" Scott shrugged, and started a new game, trying not to focus on the stares he could feel aimed at his head. They played a half a round, and he kept dying. He just couldn't pay attention, not with Stiles' scent hanging around the room, not with Derek's scent almost as thick.

"I'm gonna go, alright?" He was already up and halfway to the door before Stiles realized enough to scramble out of his seat on Derek's lap.

"Dude, what, no, hang on." Scott could hear Stiles scramble down the stairs after him. He opened the front door, trying to leave, but Stiles reached around him and pushed it shut again. "Seriously, stop." He felt kind of bad, Stiles seemed out of breath. "Scott." Stiles stared at him.

"Stiles." Scott tried to smile, to try and prove that nothing was wrong, and everything was fine. Stiles frowned and crossed his arms.

"I haven't seen you in over a week, and we've finally got time to spend together, and you're just going to flake out on me? Something is wrong." Scott clenched his fist, and tried to hide it behind his back.

"I just don't feel good, okay? I'm going to head out." Scott shrugged, and backed up a step into the door. He really couldn't be here much longer.

"You don't feel good? You can't get sick, dude. I know you can't, because Derek said-"

"What does it matter what Derek says! Derek should just butt out! Derek this, Derek that, why is he even here!?" Scott yelled and pushed his friend back. Stiles looked shocked, and he stumbled a bit, but it wasn't hard enough to send him to the floor. "Derek sucks, okay? And he shouldn't be here. But if he is here, then I'm not, go it?" Scott yanked open the door and stalked out.

Stiles made a wounded sound, but he chased after him. "He's my boyfriend, that's why he's here, Scott. And I know you don't like him, but I thought we could get along, you know? I like spending time with you, and him, and I didn't think it would be a big problem. I mean, if you're that against him, we can hang solo, but you know he's here to stay, right? Scott?" Scott just pulled his shoulders up and walked faster, leaving Stiles behind and heading home.

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Ciao! :)**

* * *

Chapitre I

Ces derniers temps tellement de choses avaient changé dans la vie de Scott et Stiles. Avec les loups garous,les morsures, les chasseurs, les kanimas et autres dans le même genre, le jeune Stilinski et son meilleur ami, dispersés à droite et à gauche pour sauver le monde, ne savaient plus du tout où donner de la tête. Et après tous les évènements surnaturels par lesquels la ville de Beacon Hills avaient été frappées, il fallait maintenant que Scott et Stiles traversent une zone de turbulence, mettant en péril leur relation amicale. S'éloignant doucement depuis quelques semaines déjà et leurs rapports étant devenus bien moins fréquents qu'auparavant, plus rien ne semblait aller entre les deux meilleurs amis. Et cette situation infernale n'arrangeant pas non plus les choses en venant empiéter sur la vie adolescente de Stiles et de Scott, les deux jeunes ne trouvaient plus l'occasion de consacrer du temps à leur amitié et à leurs activités extrascolaires. Leurs balades en vélo, leurs journées entière passées à jouer à la console, leurs soirées marathon-films et leurs séances d'entraînements, tout ce qu'ils avaient eu pour habitude de faire ensemble, rien n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Alors conscient mais pourtant désarmés et impuissants face à ce qu'il se déroulait, Scott et Stiles ne sachant de quelle manière agir, ils assistaient, dans le plus grand tourment, à la disparition de ce qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à bâtir, leur amitié. Et pour couronner le tout, parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'ennuis comme cela, avec toutes les histoires qui s'était passé depuis ces derniers jours, Stiles avait finit par se rapprocher de la meute de loup-garous, en particulier de Derek Hale. Et nous pouvions dire que cela ne ravissait ni n'enchantait Scott, qui voyait alors dans ce rapprochement soudain, une trahison de la part de son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-il lui faire cela, lui tourner le dos aussi brutalement ? Après toutes ces fois où Stiles lui avait demandé d'achever Derek, le voilà maintenant qu'il sortait avec lui. C'était la meilleure!

Le jeune McCall ne l'avait pas vu venir, ça lui avait été lancé comme un couteau en plein cœur , comme une claque éclatant en plein visage. Et même si cela faisait maintenant un mois, jour pour jour, que Stiles sortait avec Derek, Scott toujours surpris et étonné de leur relation, ne parvenait à s'y faire. Non pas qu'il était contre le fait que son ami soit bisexuel ou gay, à vraie dire Scott s'en était toujours douté, mais c'était juste que… de devoir partager Stiles avec une autre personne, qui plus est Derek, son plus grand rival !… Scott ne pouvait tout simplement pas ! Désorienté et tourmenté face à leur rapprochement,qu'il jugeait alors comme malsain, le jeune McCall se voyait peu à peu devenir jaloux et possessif. Bon… disons, qu'il était tout à fait compréhensible que Scott craigne de voir son ami trainer avec un autre garçon que lui. Voyez-vous, Stiles et Scott se connaissaient depuis la maternelle, et de la petite section jusqu'au lycée, jamais ils n'avaient été séparés. Même lorsqu'ils étaient en vacance, leurs parents ne parvenaient que très rarement à les éloigner. Fourrés ensemble depuis l'âge de quatre ans, habitué à la présence d'une personne seulement, il était impossible pour Scott de laisser quiconque ou quoique ce soit s'immiscer entre lui et Stiles. Alors apercevoir Derek s'intéresser à Stiles et roder autour de SON meilleur ami, Scott était gêné et plus encore, il en était agacé. Jusqu'ici, Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment été populaire, voir même aimé des gens. Personne ne faisait attention à lui et voilà que de simple adolescent hyperactif ordinaire, Stiles passait à « petit-ami de Derek Hale ». Scott voyait rouge, Stiles lui appartenait et il était impossible de le lui arracher. Alors ce n'était pas un alpha de pacotille qui lui volerait SON ami et ferait voler tout en éclat. Malgré le fait que le jeune loup soit conscient de son comportement égoïste et qu'il savait qu'il était question du bonheur et de la vie de Stiles, rien n'y faisait, Scott qui perdait le contrôle, voyait cette situation le ronger de l'intérieur. Il avait mal. Nous pouvions être certain d'une chose, le jeune McCall n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée de devoir partager Stiles avec Derek et d'ailleurs il était tout à fait normal qu'il réagisse de la sorte (Qui n'aurait pas fait pareille ?) Cependant , il y avait là un autre soucis bien plus important, auquel Scott n'aurait jamais pensé être confronté. Serte il était embarrassé de voir son meilleur copain rester avec ce malfrat de Derek, mais ce qui énervait Scott par-dessous et qui faisait alors son plus grand mécontentement, c'était la vue de Stiles l'embrassant… Derrière ce soudain comportement jaloux de Scott, ne se cachait-il pas en réalité un problème beaucoup plus profond et sérieux?

Car, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, il y avait bien anguille sous roche, enfin si tout était clair pour Stiles, (il était amoureux de Derek et lui aussi) rien ne l'était du côté de Scott. Jusqu'ici, le jeune McCall n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, l'idée même ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit et si un jour nous lui avions posé la question « pourrais-tu tomber amoureux d'un garçon ?», il nous aurait tout simplement répondu que non car il était certain de ses attirances et de sa sexualité. Mais que voulez vous ? Quand il est question d'amour, les sentiments ne peuvent être contrôlés et nous font alors aimer des personnes que nous ne voudrions pas forcément. Voilà, il aurait donc fallu cet évènement subite dans la vie sentimentale de Stiles pour que toutes les croyances, sur lesquelles le jeune McCall avait fondé ses plus grandes espérances, soient à jamais bouleversées et fassent alors complètement changer le cours des choses...

Avec le temps, et voyant Stiles sous un nouveau jour, Scott vit naître de nouveaux sentiments et sans le vouloir, il finit par tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami. Ce fut dans un beau pétrin dans lequel s'était mis Scott car, l'ennui étant Stiles en couple avec Derek, le jeune McCall n'arriva pas à être enchanté pour son meilleur copain. Pourtant Scott, conscient qu'il n'agissait pas de la meilleure manière en étant mécontent de la relation de son ami, le jeune loup ne parvenait à l'épauler et à le soutenir comme il l'aurait pourtant souhaité. Scott n'avait jamais vu Stiles aussi content et ravi que ces derniers temps. C'est vrai, lui qui, depuis son enfance, était passé par tellement de choses difficiles, il fallait bien qu'il soit heureux un moment ou un autre , et cet instant était enfin arrivé, mais Scott ne réussisait à rendre la pareille. Et malgré tout les efforts qu'il tentait de faire pour accepter la relation de Stiles et de Derek, ce fut plus fort que lui. La situation pour le jeune loup ne cessant de s'emprirer de jour en jour, car plus il restait près de son meilleur ami plus il souffrait, il ne put trouver d'autres moyens que de mettre de la distance entre lui et son copain. Voir Stiles embrassant et aimant une autre personne que lui, son sourire espiègle, son regard tendre, son attention rien ne lui étaient plus destinés. Scott n'était plus le centre de Stiles et subissait avec douleur, cette fatalité.

Alors pour oublier et noyer ses peines, Scott décida de se rapprocher d'Isaac et, petit a petit, ils commencèrent à devenir amis. Scott aimait passer du temps avec lui, c'était cool, amusant. Lorsqu'il venait chez lui ou qu'Isaac allait chez Scott, les deux jouaient à des jeux vidéos, faisaient les imbéciles et plaisantaient par-ci par là. Et même si au début, rien ne prédisait que Scott puisse devenir ami avec Isaac, le jeune loup était tout de même heureux de la relation qu'il avait avec lui. Ce n'était pas que lui et le jeune Lahey étaient meilleurs amis, mais ils étaient semblables et Scott était enfin content de pouvoir se libérer, d'être qui il était réellement et ne plus avoir besoin d'être dans la retenue, comme il l'était avec Stiles ces derniers temps.

Car, avec tous les nouveaux sentiments qu'avait Scott envers son copain, rester avec Stiles devenait pour lui, de plus en plus difficile et compliqué. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient été meilleurs amis durant de nombreuses années, trainer avec Stiles était devenu embarrassant voir même stressant. Scott ne parvenait à s'exprimer librement et ses discussions avec son meilleur ami étant limitées à un nombre restreint de sujets, ils en étaient donc résumés à parler de chose stupides comme le temps, la météo, les études…les sujets sûrs quoi. Parce que pour rien au monde, Scott n'aurait voulut mettre au courant Stiles de sa rupture avec Allison. Et Si le jeune McCall avait fait ce choix là, de ne pas lui dire qu'il avait rompu avec sa copine, c'était en grande partie parce qu'il savait qu'il serait contraint d'avouer à Stiles les raisons de sa décision et il en était hors de question. De plus, dès que Scott parlait d'Allison ou qu'il faisait référence aux Argents et aux chasseurs, Derek lui lançait ce regard, rempli de mépris et de dédains.

Puis sérieusement, Derek avait-il vraiment besoin d'être tout le temps là ? Lui et Stiles étaient-ils toujours obligés d'être fourrés ensemble ? Les deux amants collés l'un à l'autre en permanence, à se faire des blagues que eux seuls comprenaient, Scott bouillait de l'intérieur. Et ce n'était pas tout, pour encore en rajouter une couche, il y avaient maintenant ces légers sourires, ces caresses, ces regards, ces petites conversations. Il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas été très présent dans la vie de Stiles cette dernière année et qu'il n'avait pas passé énormément de temps avec lui, mais…depuis quand exactement Derek et lui étaient-ils devenus aussi proche pour se faire des blagues ? N'étaient-ils pas censés se détester ? A quel moment lui et Stiles étaient-ils parvenus à communiquer aussi facilement ?

« Scott, mec, tout va bien ? » Scott assis sur le sol de la chambre de son meilleur ami, reprit ses esprits. Il se retourna vers Stiles enfouis dans la couverture, avec Derek le prenant dans ses bras. Voyant le jeune Stilinski l'air inquiet et soucieux, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Scott se rendit compte qu'ils avaient perdu la partie de combat depuis quelques minutes déjà et qu'il étaient retournés au menu principal.

« O-oui…je vais bien »

« ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Scott qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?». Sans prêter d'intérêt aux demandes de Stiles, Scott lança à nouveau le jeu essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention aux regards braqués sur lui. Ils venaient à peine de commencer le round deux, que Scott, à l'agonie, n'en pouvait plus. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à focaliser son attention sur l'écran, avec l'odeur de Stiles occupant toute la chambre et celle de Derek étant presque aussi importante, Scott décida de jeter l'éponge.

« Je m'en vais. Salut ! » Scott s'était levé et était déjà à la moitié du chemin vers la porte d'entrée, lorsque Stiles réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et sortit des bras musclés de Derek pour le suivre.

« Quoi ? Scott, non attend ». Scott pouvait entendre son meilleur ami dévaler les escalier pour essayer de le rattraper. Arrivé à la porte principale, le jeune McCall l'ouvrit et tenta de partir, mais Stiles qui venait de l'atteindre l'en empêcha en la refermant d'aussitôt.

« Sérieux arrête ! Scott regarde-moi». Dit le jeune garçon à la peau pâle tout en essayant de capter son attention. Scott culpabilisait, Stiles semblait à bout de souffle

« Stiles ». Scott essaya de sourire afin de prouver à son meilleur ami que tout allait parfaitement bien et qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Mais Stiles n'étant pas dupe, il fronça les sourcils tout en croisant les bras.

« ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu, on a enfin trouvé l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble et tu veux juste partir et me laisser tomber ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ». Scott serrait les poings.

« C'est juste que je ne me sens pas bien, OK ? Je veux juste partir c'est tout» Ne prêtant guère attention à Stiles, Scott s'entreprit à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte, ne pouvant rester plus longtemps.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Je ne te crois pas, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être malade. Je le sais bien parce que Derek a dit que… »

« Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce que Derek peut dire ?! J'en ai plus que marre de lui! Derek-ci, Derek-ça, il n'y en a que pour lui maintenant ! » Dit Scott tout en haussant le ton et en repoussant son ami. Le geste du jeune McCall suffit à faire trébucher Stiles, mais ne fut pas assez fort pour le faire tomber au sol.

« Derek craint, OK ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-il là ? Il n'a même pas sa place ici. Mais s'il a l'intention de rester et bien moi non, Pigé ? » Balança le jeune McCall à bout de nerf, en même temps qu'il ouvrit brutalement la porte pour sortir aussi vite.

Stiles tentait de le rattraper . «Il est mon petit ami, c'est pourquoi il est ici Scott. Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais je pensais que nous pouvions dépasser cela, tu sais ? J'aime passer du temps avec toi autant qu'avec lui, et je ne vois pas où est le problème. Enfin…si tu ne peux pas supporter de le voir et si tu le déteste tant que ça, nous pouvons essayer de trouver un autre moyen, ne sortir que toi et moi je ne sais pas. Mais il n'a pas à partir de chez moi et si je l'ait invité c'est pour qu'il y reste, d'accord. Scott ? »

Les mains dans les poches, tandis qu'il marchait le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez lui, Scott partit laissant Stiles, seul, sur le seuil du pallier. Qu'avait fait Scott pour que sa vie soit un si gros calvaire ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Après la petite altercation qu'il y avait eu entre Scott et Stiles vendredi soir après les cours, le jeune Stilinski tenta le tout pour le tout de joindre son meilleur copain, mais en vain. Scott restait injoignable et à chaque fois que Stiles essayait de l'appeler, celui-ci raccrochait aussitôt et filtrait ses appels. Déjà qu'il ne répondait pas à ses coups de fils, Stiles n'allait pas non plus risquer d'aller chez Scott pour se faire claquer la porte au nez, ou se faire bousiller les doigts par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Alors, le temps d'un week-end seulement, le jeune Stilinski décidait de laisser tranquille Scott, de façon à ce qu'ils prennent tous les deux du recul, chacun de leur côté.

Parce que put*** de bordel de m****, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Scott ? Stiles avait remarqué depuis quelques temps déjà que son pote n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Était-ce la fatigue ou les cours qui le submergeaient à ce point-là ? Stiles ne savait pas, mais il était au moins certain d'une chose, Scott n'était pas comme d'habitude et quelque chose semblait le tourmenter. Et toutes les fois où Stiles essayait d'en parler avec Scott, celui-ci lui répondait aussitôt qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui et que tout allait parfaitement bien. Selon Scott, ce n'était qu'une simple phase qu'il finirait par surmonter.

Celle-ci semblait persévérer, parce que plus les semaines avançaient, plus Stiles avait du mal à reconnaître son meilleur ami. Ce n'était plus le même que Stiles avait devant lui, le Scott d'antan qu'il connaissait si bien, cet adolescent passionné et enthousiaste, avait brutalement laissé place à un garçon mélancolique et malheureux, arborant un regard triste et miséreux à longueur de journée. Et si Stiles s'inquiétait autant du cas de Scott, c'était en particulier son changement subite de comportement qui l'intriguait le plus. Car, si le jeune loup pensait que Stiles ne l'aurait pas remarqué, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Le jeune Stilinski voyait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Scott était distant, il ne lui parlait plus et ne l'appelait plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Et le plus troublant était qu'à chaque fois que Stiles tentait de le toucher ou de lui faire une caresse amicale sur l'épaule comme il avait pour habitude de faire, Scott devenait tout à coup rigide, il se crispait et faisait tout son possible pour se défaire des mains de Stiles. Était-ce parce qu'il le touchait trop que Scott réagissait de la sorte ? Pourtant, depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes, Stiles avait toujours fait cela et jusqu'ici, il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Étrange…

Et cette action anormale de la part du jeune McCall, se répétait aussi dans les vestiaires et dans les salles de classes. Pour empirer les choses, Scott avait soudainement décidé de changer de place pour se mettre à côté d'Isaac. En parlant de Lahey, Stiles remarquait avec stupéfaction leur rapprochement entre lui et Scott. Eux qui semblaient ne pas s'apprécier, ils se trouvaient tout à coup des intérêts communs et devenaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ouais super ! Et maintenant les voilà devenus inséparables, toujours coincés ensemble à se faire des messes basses et de petites plaisanteries. Puis, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux à toujours ricaner ? Stiles n'avait même plus l'occasion de profiter de Scott, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'inviter chez lui, Isaac était toujours là. Et quand Scott déclinait ses invitations, c'était parce qu'il était déjà avec Isaac. Isaac, ce Isaac, qu'est-ce que Scott pouvait bien lui trouver ?

Ce n'était qu'un simple adolescent comme les autres et il n'y avait rien à lui envier sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus, que Stiles n'avait pas ? Des supers pouvoirs ? Balivernes ! C'était comme si Stiles n'existait plus, il n'y en avait plus que pour Isaac. Et face à cette situation, ce rapprochement subite entre Scott et l'autre envahisseur, Stiles voyait rouge. Il ne voulait l'admettre mais il enviait Isaac et était jaloux de lui. Parce que dans le meilleur des mondes, c'est Stiles qui aurait dû être normalement à la place d'Isaac à parler, à plaisanter et à rigoler avec Scott. C'est avec lui que Scott aurait dû trainer, passer ses jounées à faire le pitre et à parler de ses problèmes de cœur. Pas avec Isaac ! Ce regard doux, ce sourire angélique, ce rire, ces tapes dans le dos, son attention, tout cela lui aurait dû lui être destiné. Mais plus rien ne lui était adressés. Alors avec peine, Stiles subissait cette trahison de la part de Scott, qui l'oubliait au dépit de son nouvel ami, Isaac. Stiles n'était-il pas aussi parfait que le jeune Lahey pour être l'ami de Scott lui aussi, ou était-ce un truc de loup-garous que lui ne pouvait pas comprendre ? Qu'est-ce que Stiles avait bien pu faire, pour que Scott décide de l'évincer de sa vie et de l'ignorer à ce point là ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Espérant recoller les morceaux entre lui et Scott, Stiles avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête chez lui en petite comité, rien qu'avec la meute. Et à son plus grand étonnement, lui qui ne pensait guère que Scott serait d'accord pour venir et déclinerait pour il ne sait quelles raisons, celui-ci avait tout de même accepté son invitation. Plus heureux que jamais, pensant que tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre entre lui et Scott et qu'ils pourraient de nouveau partir du bon pied, Stiles était impatient de ses retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami.

Et nous pouvions dire que celles-ci avaient plutôt bien commencé. Scott était arrivé en avance chez son pote. Désirant lui parler seul à seul (sans Isaac cette fois-ci), Stiles le lui avait demandé. Parce qu'avec celui-ci toujours dans les parrages, Stiles n'avait pas vraiment l'opportunité de parler tranquillement avec Scott. Et après avoir mis au clair les choses, discutés de ce qui s'étaient déroulés dernièrement, de petites excuses et quelques tapes dans le dos, les deux amis, Scott et Stiles, partaient enfin sur de nouvelles bases. Leur Bro-Time était enfin de retour et ça faisait du bien !

La soirée pouvait enfin commencer. Scott étant chez son pote depuis dix-neuf heures exactement, le reste de la meute elle, était arrivée quelques heures plus tard, dans les alentour de vingt et une heures. La petite fête organisée par le jeune Stilinski, bâtait son plein, tous s'amusaient et riaient à en perdre haleine, ça buvait de l'alcool et fumait des joints sans modération. le père de Stiles étant absent de toute la nuit, de vingt-deux-heures jusqu'à huit heures du matin, ils avaient largement le temps de décuver et de redescendre. Et puis, avec tous les ennuis qu'ils y avaient eu récemment ils avaoent bien besoin de décomprésser non ? Alors f*** les problèmes, ce soir c'était « party all night long ! ».

Les deux meilleurs amis étaient parvenus à se retrouver et à laisser de côté, le temps d'une soirée seulement, leurs antécédents. Et tout semblait être redevenu comme avant, Stiles et Scott discutaient, rigolaient ensemble, et après s'être sifflé quelques shot de Black Daniel, le malaise qu'il y avait pu avoir entre les deux, s'était alors peu à peu dissipé. Tout allait alors pour le mieux entre Scott et Stiles, dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais ce moment de bonheur ne fit que de courte durée. Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée rententit, Scott près de celle-ci, se proposa d'accueillir le nouvel invité, celui-ci étant…Derek.

C'était reparti, Scott qui était parvenu à oublier ses peines de cœur, il n'aurait fallut plus que Derek se pointe à la soirée de Stiles, pour que tous les soucis de du jeune McCall reviennent d'aussitôt. Bien qu'il tenterait néanmoins de faire des efforts pour lui, mais aussi avant tout pour Stiles, Scott savait pertinemment qu'avec son petit ami dans les entourages, il ne parviendrait à garder son calme. Pour ne point faire de problème, surtout que ses réconciliations avec Stiles ne dataient que de quelques heures seulement, Scott décidait de se la jouer discraite, il n'allait pas tout faire flancher pour une simple visite. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Scott ne pouvant faire comme si de rien n'était, il assistait de nouveaux avec souffrances, aux chaudes accolades de Stiles et Derek. Lui qui était parti d'un si bon pied, son sourire heureux et content du début de la fête, avait brutalement laissé place à un visage fermé et triste. Et quand bien même Scott essayait de ne pas penser à Derek et Stiles, et cherchait tout de même à passer une bonne soirée, le jeune McCall voyait ces sentiments de haine et de tristesse le submerger doucement. Il enviait Hale pour être celui-ci qui faisait battre la chamade, le cœur de Stiles.

Et avec forte odeur d'excitation se dégageant des deux amants, Scott ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps. Le jeune loup, à l'agonie, ne parvenait plus à subir ce spectacle déplaisaint et douloureux, de son meilleur ami et Derek s'échangeant d'ardent baisers, se caressant, se calinant et se glissant des mots doux à l'oreille (que Scott entendait très distinctement en plus). Sentant qu'il exploserait à tout moment s'il restait encore une minute de plus, dans la même pièce que Stiles et Derek, Scott sorti en furie du salon, pour s'isoler un instant. Il se dirrigea vers les escalier, qu'il s'empressa de monter puis, arrivé à l'étage du dessus, Scott décida d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Putain de soirée de merde ! », C'était-il dit à l'instant même où il avait pénétré la pièce et avait violemment claqué la porte, avant de la verrouiller à double tour.

« Fait chier… Il avait vraiment besoin de se ramener l'autre con de Derek ?... Putain. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça…Bon… calme-toi, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour si peu. Aller… n'y pense pas, respire un bon coup et tout va bien se passer…». Mais plus Scott se le répétait, moins il en était convaincu. Il fallait être réaliste, la soirée était un vrai fiasco, Stiles ne faisait même plus attention à lui et n'avait d'yeux que pour Derek. Et pour finir avec brio, Scott s'était enfermé comme un minable dans la salle de bain, pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. L'adrénaline était à son maximum, Scott sentait les palpitations de son cœur s'intensifier, son poux augmenter, tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus en saccadée. Une sensation étrange à laquelle il ne voulait être confronté, commençait à faire surface. Scott prenait de grandes inspirations pour faire passer cet effet désagréable, mais en vain. Car à mesure que les secondes avançaient, Scott sentait ses yeux piquer légèrement.

« Tu es plus fort que ça Scott. Alors calme-toi… Non, non, ne pleure pas, ne pleure surtout pas…. Putain… » Des larmes commençèrent à se former, puis délicatement, elles se délogèrent du coin de ses yeux en amandes, pour ensuite couler lentement le long de ses joues mates. Assis sur le carrelage froid et blanc de la salle de bain de Stiles, Scott s'était mis à pleurer, tant la douleur qu'il était parvenu à cacher jusqu'ici, était devenue insoutenable. Pour ne point hâter la convoitise, Scott avait placé sa main sur ses lèvres, pour étouffer les petits gémissements qui en sortaient. Recroquevillé sur lui-même,ses bras croisés, placés sur ses genoux et la tête posée dessus, le jeune McCall laissait enfin s'exposer tout ce qu'il s'était éfforcé d'oublier et de cacher depuis ces deux derniers mois: Son regret d'en être arrivé là où il est, d'avoir atteint un stade où il ne parvient même plus à contrôler ses émotions, d'être tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, qui lui ne l'aime pas. Scott avait besoin d'exprimer à quel point cette situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, le blessait, à quel point le peu d'importance que Stiles lui prêtait, le peinait et surtout à quel point… le voir dans les bras d'un autre le faisait souffrir. Tout ce dont Scott avait peur, tout ce qu'il craignait de dévoiler, tout finissait donc par s'extérioriser à travers la libération de ses sanglots, qui le faisait trembler de tout ses membres.

« Je suis tellement pathétique… »

Après avoir perdu de vue son meilleur ami, Stiles s'était lancé à la recherche de Scott. Mais où avait-il bien pu passer ? A la minute où Derek était arrivé chez lui, Scott avait disparu aussitôt. C'était comme s'il s'était volatiliser. Ne le trouvant ni dans son jardin, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans sa chambre, Stiles parti en direction des toilettes espérant l'y trouver. Mais toujours aucun signe de lui. Passant par hasard devant la salle de bain, Stiles entendit des sons provenir de celle-ci. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, ces sons devenant plus distincts, le jeune Stilinski reconnu des sanglots.

« Scott ? C'est toi ? ».

« Fichez-moi la paix…putain »

« Scott, c'est moi…Stiles. Tu vas bien ? »

« Laisse moi tranquille…Je ne veux parler à personne »

« Scott, répond-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ouvre-moi la porte, s'il te plaît ». Stiles soucieux, commençait à forcer sur la poignée, mais la porte était fermée.

« J'ai envie d'être seul, Stiles…alors s'il te plaît…pars»

« Ouvre, Scott …dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? ». Stiles insistait, jamais il n'avait vu Scott dans cet état là. Et en venir au point de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, quelque chose ne devait vraiment pas aller. De plus, Stiles l'entendait pleurer et ne pas savoir pourquoi, l'inquiétait d'autant plus.

« Scott je t'entend pleurer, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. On t'as fait du mal ? »

« J-juste…laisse-moi…va t'en Stiles…va t'occuper de ta fête et de ton copain… je peux très bien me débrouiller seul...»

« Mais dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas…Je suis ton meilleur ami non, tu peux me parler, tu sais ? »

« J'ai dis fiche le camp…fou moi la paix putain ! ». Même si Scott regrettait d'avoir hausser le ton à la minute même où il avait prononcé ces paroles, il avait vraiment besoin d'être seul. Et avec Stiles à côté de lui, à sans cesse lui demander si tout allait bien le jeune McCall ne parvenait à se calmer.

« Scott, que tu le veuille ou non, je ne partirerai pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il se passe ! » Têtu comme une mule, Scott savait pertinemment que son meilleur ne lui lâcherait pas la grappe tant qu'il ne serait au courant de rien. Mais à ce moment précis, Scott ne se sentait guère d'aplomb de lui expliquer les raisons de son comportement.

« Scott… s'il te plaît… ». Impuissant, Stiles écoutait son meilleur ami pleurer, de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain. L'entendre sangloter et gémir, pour des raisons encore inconnues, et ne pouvoir agir, Stiles s'en voulait. Pris d'empathie pour lui, et ne voulant pour rien au monde le laisser traverser seul cette étape, Stiles assis dans le couloir près de la salle de bain, attendit avec patience jusqu'au moment où Scott déciderait de sortir de sa cachette.

Ce n'est que quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, qu'après avoir terminé de verser sans relâche de chaudes larmes, que le jeune McCall ouvrit enfin la porte de la salle de bain pour s'en aller. Ne prêtant aucune attention au fait que Stiles soit resté assis par terre à attendre qu'il veuille bien lui ouvrir la porte, Scott ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Aussitôt ceux-ci entammés, le jeune McCall pouvait entendre Stiles l'appeler au loin et tenter de le rattraper

« Scott ? Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu as sérieux ? Parle-moi. Tu ne va pas partir sans même m'avoir expliquer l'épisode de la salle de bain ? Tu étais en train de pleurer et je m'inquiétais. Scott je sais que quelque chose ne vas pas, et ne me dis pas le contraire. Scott, pour l'amour de Dieu tu veux bien t'arrêter une minute s'il te plaît ?»

Tous les deux venaient d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée, quand Stiles tira Scott par la manche de son gilet. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour le regarder, Stiles pu constater les rougeurs qu'il avait sous les yeux. Stiles, voyant la peine et le désespor dans les yeux de Scott, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre sa main pâle, pour la poser délicatement sur la joue mate de son copain. A l'instant même où Stiles avait placé sa paume sur la peau de Scott, celui-ci s'était instantanément remis à déverser des larmes. Se mordant les lèvres, pour ne pas exploser en sanglot, Scott s'efforça de sourire tendrement à son ami.

« Scott, pitié…T'entendre pleurer et ne pas savoir pourquoi, me brise le cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?... »

«Si seulement tu savais à quel point je … laisse tomber…Je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas venir…Bonne nuit Stiles… » Délicatement, Scott retira la main de Stiles posée sur sa joue. L'observant marcher lentement et s'éloigner de sa maison, Stiles vit le corps de Scott s'enfoncer peu à peu dans la pénombre de la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV.

Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip… (Sons de tonalité téléphonique) _« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Scott, je ne suis pas là pour le moment veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore, vive Halo ! »_

«Scott…c'est encore moi…Stiles. Ça doit être au moins le sixième message que je te laisse de la soirée …S'il te plaît répond au téléphone… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, si quelqu'un t'as fait du mal, tu sais très bien que tu peux m'en parler, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoique ce soit… Si tu écoutes ce message, je t'en supplie, rappelle moi… parce que je m'inquiète sérieusement… Bon je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Je laisse au cas où mon portable allumé…si jamais tu te décides enfin à me passer un coup de fil…Bonne nuit Scott… ». C'était le dernière appel qu'avait fait Stiles, avant de s'avouer vaincu et d'abandonner, pour ensuite aller dormir. Il savait pertinemment que Scott ne répondrait pas de toute façon, alors toutes les tentatives qu'il avait faites jusqu'ici n'avaient servi à grand-chose. Mais au moins, il avait essayé.

Le lendemain de la fête, après une longue nuit de sommeil, Stiles s'était réveillé avec énorme une gueule de bois. La prochaine fois, il boirait mois c'était certain ! Les yeux à peine ouverts, Stiles s'empressait déjà de sortir son portable de dessous son coussin pour voir s'il n'avait pas reçu d'appel. Quelques messages de quelconques personnes, mais aucun sms de la part de Scott. Le weekend passé et toujours aucun signe de vie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin ?

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le soir où le jeune Stilinski avait organisé cette fête chez lui. Trois jours exactement que Scott n'avait eus de contact avec Stiles et nous pouvions dire que son absence commençait à lui peser. Stiles lui manquait, mais à chaque fois qu'il décidait de se lancer et de prendre son téléphone pour répondre aux nombreux messages que Stiles lui avait laissé, Scott sentait une force extérieure le stopper. Dès qu'il prenait son portable pour composer le numéro de son ami, le jeune McCall restait là, tétanisé, figé à regarder son mobile avec le nom de Stiles afficher sur l'écran. Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la soirée de son meilleur ami, l'imaginant dans les bras de Derek, à l'embrasser passionnément et à lui glisser des mots doux à l'oreille.

Alors même s'il savait qu'en évitant Stiles il le ferait souffrir, Scott n'avait trouvé d'autres moyens que de mettre de la distance entre lui et son pote. Rester auprès de Stiles et Derek était devenu bien trop difficile à supporter. Alors quitte à rester seul, du moment qu'il n'était plus avec eux, Scott allait bien.

Le début de semaine était enfin arrivé et c'était une bonne occasion pour Stiles de discuter avec Scott et de mettre les choses à plat. Le weekend avait été très long et riche en émotion et Stiles espérait qu'avec ces quelques jours passés loin de l'autre, son meilleur ami aurait repris ses esprits et se serait enfin décidé à lui expliquer la raison de son comportement étrange. Mais lorsque Stiles s'était dirigé près du casier de Scott le lundi matin, celui-ci s'était empressé de prendre ses affaires et de détaler pour aller en cours, sans même prêter attention au fait que Stiles veuille lui parler.

« Scott je… »

« Pas le temps je dois aller en cours de maths ».

Et c'était encore de même sur le terrain du cours de Lacrosse. Stiles s'était assis à côté de Scott sur le banc, mais au moment celui-ci remarqua sa présence, il changea aussitôt de place pour se mettre près d'Isaac. Laissé pour compte, Stiles les écoutaient en train de plaisanter et de rigoler. Scott était tellement occupé à discuter avec son nouveau meilleur ami, qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à Stiles.

_« Sale con va ! »,_ S'était dit Stiles, ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle, de Scott l'ignorant complètement. Agacé de l'attitude de son meilleur pote le jeune Stilinski décida d'aller s'assoir au premier rang, parce que là-bas au moins, il était certain de ne plus les entendre ricaner.

Quatre jours et Stiles jetait l'éponge, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Quatre jours qu'il se tapait Scott et sa putain d'humeur maussade, et il en avait marre. Si Scott ne voulait toujours pas se décider à lui dire ce qui se tramait, Allison, elle, n'y verrait aucun inconvenant. Alors qu'il se trouvait à la bibliothèque pour chercher quelques bouquins de chimie, Stiles voyant Allison assise seule à une table, il ne perdit pas de temps pour aller la rejoindre. Arrivé à la table, Stiles fut accueilli par une Allison plus étonné et surprise que jamais.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »_, s'était-elle demandée intérieurement.

« Salut Allison ! »

« …Salut… »

« Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir »

« Ça tu peux le dire…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Voilà j'ai besoin de te parler de Scott… »

Pourquoi veux-tu me parler de lui ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus le reconnaitre. Il n'est plus comme avant… »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… »

« Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? Il est étrange et il agit bizarrement depuis quelques temps. JE ne sais pas ce qui lui prend…Il ne fait que de m'éviter à longueur de journée, quand je veux discuter avec lui, la seule chose qu'il trouve à me dire c'est « désolé je n'ai pas le temps ». Il ne veut plus me parler, il ne m'appelle même plus et quand je veux l'inviter chez moi il refuse aussitôt. Le pire c'est que maintenant Scott s'est mis à traîner avec Isaac, et lorsque je suis à côté d'eux, Scott ne fait même pas attention à moi, c'est comme si je n'existais pas…Avec toi aussi il est comme ça Allison ? »

« (Petit rire) Ça fait longtemps que lui et moi n'avons plus affaire ensemble… »

« Quoi ? Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ? »

« Stiles…pourquoi es-tu venu me parler de Scott ? »

« Bah parce que c'est ton petit ami et vu qu'il ne veut rien me dire à moi, je pensais que je pouvais te demander des informations »

« Stiles…tu sais très bien que Scott et moi ne sommes plus ensembles, alors pourquoi viens-tu me demander de ses nouvelles ?… »

« Quoi ?! Mais je ne le savais pas, il ne m'as rien dit… »

« Ça fait trois semaines exactement que nous avons rompu lui et moi… »

« Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je ne comprends pas…tout avait l'air de bien aller entre vous deux pourtant… »

« Je ne sais pas …C'est ce que je pensais moi aussi, jusqu'au jour où il a décidé de rompre avec moi… »

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« La seule chose qu'il m'ai dit c'est qu'il était amoureux d'une autre personne et qu'il était désolé de m'avoir menti… »

« Putain…Je-je ne sais pas quoi dire sérieusement…Allison, je…je suis désolé…Je n'aurais pas dû venir te déranger avec mes histoires… »

« Non ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas…tu n'étais pas au courant alors… »

« D'accord…passe une bonne journée… ».

Stiles, stupéfié, parti de la bibliothèque, laissant Allison vaquer à ses occupations.

_« Je vais le tuer ! » _

Stiles n'en revenait pas, non seulement Scott lui avait caché sa rupture avec sa copine, mais cela faisait trois semaines que son meilleur ami le menait en bateau. Stiles avait tenu jusqu'ici, mais là s'en était trop, Scott avait dépassé les bornes. Alors qu'il le veuille ou non, Stiles passerait chez lui après les cours, quitte à se battre avec lui, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Dix-huit heures trente, les cours enfin terminés, Stiles était parti en furie de la salle de classe, pour se diriger vers sa Jeep. Une fois à l'intérieure, Stiles démarra la voiture, puis parti aussitôt chez Scott. Devant la maison des McCall, Stiles vit le vélo de son ami garé à l'entrée. À tous les coups il devait être là. Stiles sorti de la voiture puis alla en direction de la porte où, une fois près de celle-ci, le jeune Stilinski fit retentir la sonnette. Quelques secondes plus tard et Scott l'accueilli, l'air étonné, il ne s'y attendait. Les deux, silencieux et le malaise commençant à les submerger, ils partirent à l'étage du dessus pour aller dans la chambre de Scott. Dans la pièce, chacun était resté de son côté, Stiles assis près du bureau et Scott au bout de son lit. Stiles se lança.

« Scott… qu'est-ce que tu as bordel ?...Hey ! Scott, répond-moi.»

« Rien du tout, tout va parfaitement bien ». Scott, n'osant affronter le regard de Stiles, restait les yeux figé au sol.

« Arrête Scott, j'en ai marre que tu me mentes. Je sais que quelque chose cloche et que tu vas mal. Dis-moi pourquoi… »

« Occupes-toi plutôt de ton petit ami Derek. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi, alors qu'il n'y a pas de quoi…»

« Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais plus comme avant. Tu ne veux plus me parler, tu ne m'appelle plus, quand je t'invite tu ne veux jamais venir…et voilà maintenant que tu te mets à trainer avec Isaac…Scott, sérieux Isaac quoi… Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je ne te reconnais plus Scott, tu n'es plus le même.»

« Je sais et j'aurai aimé que les choses se déroulent autrement, mais les gens finisse toujours par changer et tu ne peux rien y faire… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Avant tu n'étais pas aussi froid et distant avec moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu te comportes de cette façon avec moi ?… »

« Demandes à ton copain »

« Putain, mais que t'as-t-il fait au juste pour que tu le déteste autant ? Lui n'est pas comme ça avec toi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne lui rends pas la pareille. »

« Pourquoi je devrai? Il ne te mérite pas. Derek n'est qu'un con finit et je ne vois pas ce que tu fais avec lui d'ailleurs… »

« Si je suis avec lui c'est parce qu'il me rend heureux et je ne vois pas où est le mal dans ça. Moi quand tu sortais avec Allison, j'ai toujours été là, même dans les moments durs et maintenant que c'est à mon tour d'avoir un petit ami, tu ne veux pas me soutenir. Franchement, tu abuses Scott… »

« J'abuse parce qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi, parce que si tu sors avec lui tu ne vas avoir que des ennuis. Ce mec pu les problèmes à trois kilomètres. En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il te mène à la baguette, tu es devenu comme son petit pantin avec lequel il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Tout ce qu'il cherche c'est te mettre dans son lit et te baiser…s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait d'ailleurs… ».

Stiles était consterné, jamais Scott n'avait été aussi désagréable. « Je t'emmerde…va te faire foutre Scott sérieux. Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas alors que ta vie sentimentale est un vrai fiasco. Tu parles mais tu n'es même pas fichu d'être en relation avec une fille. Tu n'as même pas été capable de garder ta copine plus de trois mois. D'ailleurs quand comptais-tu m'annoncer ta rupture avec Allison, hein ? Dis-moi. Parce que justement je suis allé lui parler aujourd'hui en pensant qu'elle pourrait m'aider à comprendre ton sale putain comportement, et j'ai pu apprendre par la suite, à mon plus grand étonnement, que tu avais rompu avec elle, pour une autre personne en plus. C'est bien ! Super ! Sérieux c'est génial tu as tout gagné ! En moins d'un mois, tu as perdu et ta copine et ton meilleur ami …Tu pourras compter sur Isaac maintenant, vu que tu n'as plus que lui dorénavant. J'espère qu'il parviendra à te rendre heureux et que vous aurez une belle vie ensemble ! »

Scott n'avait prononcé aucun mot, il savait que si Stiles s'était emporté à ce point-là, s'était à cause de lui et il l'avait cherché. Il n'avait pas été capable de peser ses mots et maintenant son pote lui en voulait. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Scott de réparer les dégâts, ce qui était fait était et de toute façon, les dommages étaient bien trop importants.

Vu la tournure des évènements, peu de chances indiquaient que Stiles veuilles pardonner son meilleur ami. Quand Scott le voulait, il pouvait être vraiment con des fois, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Toujours le regard orienté vers le sol de sa chambre, Scott sentait les larmes monter doucement. Pour ne point éclater en sanglot il s'était mordu les lèvres et écoutait silencieusement les reproches que lui avait fait Stiles.

« Tu ne vas rien dire comme d'habitude ? Tu préfères te la fermer ? Tu sais quoi…c'est bon je laisse tomber. Tu m'as saoulé. J'essaye de faire des efforts, mais je vois que tu ne veux pas en faire de ton côté. Depuis toujours je me démène pour que nous gardions une bonne entente, mais plus je reste avec toi plus je vois que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être amis. J'en ai marre de m'acharner pour quelque chose qui n'amènera à rien. C'est terminé…ras le bol de ces putains de conneries…».

Aux dernières paroles de Stiles, le jeune McCall, désarmé et sans force, observait son meilleur ami lui tourner le dos, pour partir de sa chambre. Scott ne pouvait pas renoncer et le laisser s'en aller aussi facilement. C'était Stiles tout de même, son meilleur ami et maintenant la personne dont il était amoureux. Ce n'était pas sa timidité ou son manque de courage qui allait empêcher Scott de s'exprimer et de dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Stiles. Qu'importe les conséquences, Scott devait lui avouer ses sentiments.

Stiles venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Scott et s'apprêtait à traverser le couloir lorsqu' il entendit Scott s'adresser à lui.

« Je…Je t'aime Stiles… ».


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V

« Je…Je t'aime Stiles… »

A la minute même où Stiles avait entendu son meilleur ami prononcé ces paroles, il s'était arrêté de marcher. Une sensation étrange, une sorte de mélange d'embarras et d'angoisse, prit le contrôle des membres du jeune Stilinski. Instantanément son corps s'était figé, alors que la cadence des battements de son cœur s'était mise à augmenter. Le regard vague, tandis qu'il avait du mal à respirer, Stiles n'était parvenu à croire à la réalité des choses. Avait-il bien entendu ou était-ce simplement une illusion ? Scott, amoureux de lui ? C'était impossible. Il devait être surement en train de rêver à ce moment-là.

Mais le doute commençant à le submerger doucement et voulant être certain qu'il n'avait pas fabulé, Stiles décida de faire demi-tour. Alors lentement, il était revenu sur ses pas pour se retrouver, de nouveau, devant la porte de la chambre de Scott encore ouverte. De retour au point de départ, le jeune Stilinski demandait à son meilleur ami,

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Silencieux, la tête baissée et assis au bout du lit, Scott commençait peu à peu à perdre ses moyens. Stiles l'intimidait et le jeune McCall ne parvenait à trouver le courage d'affronter son regard une nouvelle fois. Tout le long, il avait senti les yeux de Stiles braqués sur lui et le stress prenant doucement le dessus, Scott n'osait parler. Mais à mesure que les secondes d'observation avancèrent et l'atmosphère étant devenue davantage écrasante, Scott décida de se relancer.

« Je…Je t'aime Stiles… », Bafouilla-t-il, sa vision toujours orientée vers le sol de sa chambre.

Stiles n'avait donc pas rêvé, Scott était bel et bien amoureux de lui alors ? Etait-ce une explication à la raison de son comportement étrange? Etait-ce parce-que Scott l'aimait, qu'il s'était mis à agir de la sorte avec son meilleur ami?

Resté debout au pied de la porte, sans un bruit, Stiles vint s'assoir au bout du lit aux côtés de Scott.

« …Tu vois…depuis que nous sommes petits, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de ne t'avoir rien que pour moi seul Stiles. Alors, quand tu m'as avoué que tu sortais avec Derek, j'ai pété les plombs… parce que j'ai réalisé que tu ne pourrais pas éternellement m'appartenir et qu'un jour je devrai être amené à te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre... J'ai essayé Stiles…je te promets j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas en arriver là… J'ai essayé de faire comme toi, être heureux pour mon ami comme tu l'avais été quand je sortais avec Allison… Stiles je le voulais sincèrement… Mais… pour être franc, je suis jaloux de Derek et ta relation avec lui ne m'a jamais plu… je pense que tu as dû sûrement le remarquer… C'est bête franchement, car je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai l'envier ou vouloir être à sa place. Tu es un mec putain… et tu es surtout mon meilleur pote … avoir ce genre de sentiments envers toi Stiles…c'est juste la grosse merde, parce que je sais pertinemment que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi et qu'en ayant ces pensées pour toi…je ne fais qu'aggraver nos relations. J'ai voulu ne pas tomber amoureux de toi Stiles…crois-moi…j'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais…mais c'était plus fort que moi…Stiles…je suis désolé… Je…Je suis tellement désolé…pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ces derniers temps, mon comportement, Isaac…et je m'excuse de t'avoir fait souffrir…Je ne le voulais pas, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te faire du mal. Être aussi froid et distant…Jamais je n'ai voulu agir de cette façon envers toi…»

Après les aveux que venait de lui faire Scott, Stiles comprenait enfin. Et après tout ce qu'il venait de lui lancer au visage, le jeune Stilinski s'en voulait. Pensant avoir été odieux avec Scott, Stiles regrettait toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait pu lui dire. Scott l'avait tellement poussé à bout à ce moment-là et avec l'accumulation de ces dernières semaines, tout cela avait servi de facteur à l'explosion de Stiles qui n'avait su se contenir plus longtemps et s'était énervé contre Scott.

Pour apaiser toutes les tensions et calmer la situation, le jeune Stilinski voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur, mais à l' instant où celui-ci sentit les doigts de Stiles sur lui, il devint rigide et se décala de quelques centimètres pour s'assoir un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas que Stiles le dégoutait ou qu'il le répugnait, bien au contraire, il l'attirait énormément. Le seul problème était que Scott ne savait s'il parviendrait à contrôler ses actes si son ami le touchait. Il était évident que le jeune McCall mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Stiles et de sentir sa peau blanche et veloutée contre la sienne. Cependant, la position fâcheuse dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux amis, n'aurait permis à Scott d'assouvir ses désirs.

« Non…Stiles s'il te plaît…arrêtes…Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas…mais tu comprends… »

« Pardon…Je-Je suis désolé…Je n'ai pas fait attention… », Dit le jeune Stilinski qui, aussitôt qu'il entendit les demandes de Scott, rangea sa main dans sa poche.

Un silence religieux régnait dans la chambre. Scott d'un côté du lit et Stiles de l'autre, les amis n'osaient se regarder. La tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements, les laissant tous les deux perplexes, aucun ne voulait risquer de prendre la parole, mais Stiles ne pouvant supporter davantage ce silence pesant et oppressant, il décida de s'exprimer.

« Ecoutes, Scott…Je …Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ses choses… »

« Je ne t'en veux pas…tu ne pouvais pas savoir… »

« Oui…mais j'ai été tellement dur avec toi, si j'avais su Scott… »

« Je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose de toute façon… »

« Oui…mais je suis quand même désolé de… »

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, tu n'y es pour rien…si nous nous sommes disputés c'est entièrement de ma faute, tu n'as absolument rien fait. C'est moi qui, du jour au lendemain, ai décidé de mettre de la distance entre nous, tout ça parce que je n'étais pas fichu de surmonter mes émotions… »

« C'est vrai…Je n'ai pas compris ton attitude… tu as subitement décidé de m'éviter et de ne plus me parler …je pensais que tu ne voulais plus que l'on soit amis, je croyais ne pas être assez bien pour toi… »

« Stiles, pour rien au monde, je ne voudrai te remplacer par qui que ce soit. Tu es et tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, je veux que tu comprennes ça…Mais te voir sortir avec Derek et vous voir en train de vous embrasser, je ne pouvais pas le supporter…Et puis tu…tu n'en avais que pour lui et j'avais l'impression d'être laissé pour compte…plus je restais avec vous et plus…plus j'avais mal parce que…toute cette attention, c'était à moi qu'elle était destinée avant qu'il n'arrive… »

« Scott…il est mon petit ami…je ne peux pas l'ignorer, tu comprends… »

« Oui, oui je le sais bien…et ce n'est pas ça que je te demande, c'est juste que… (Soupir) Je…je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi et que mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques…mais …laisse, ce n'est pas grave…je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser sur le sujet…Maintenant, tu es avec Derek et il faut que je l'accepte une bonne fois pour toute… »

« Scott, hey, regarde-moi…Même si je suis en couple et que nous n'avons plus autant de temps qu'avant pour traîner ensemble, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne veux plus que l'on soit amis…d'accord ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'autres potes que toi Scott, c'est bien clair ? »

« Oui… »

« Et ne t'avises plus jamais de me refaire ce coup-là, parce que la prochaine fois je t'assassine, compris ? »

« D'accord Stiles… »

« Tu…Tu m'as manqué Scott tu sais… »

« …Toi aussi Stiles…toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué… »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

Même si au début rien ne prédisait que Stiles veuille un jour lui pardonner, Scott et son pote s'étaient expliquer et avaient enfin mis les choses à plat. Tout semblait aller comme sur des roulettes et les deux meilleurs amis pouvaient de nouveau partir sur de bonnes bases. Leur réconciliation se déroulant à merveille, ils n'auraient pu rêver mieux.

Quoiqu'il soit toujours amoureux de son pote, Scott décidait tout de même d'oublier ses problèmes de cœur pour penser avant tout à son amitié avec Stiles. Et de nouveau, il s'était remis à lui téléphoner, à lui envoyer des messages, à l'inviter à dormir chez lui…Tous les matins, Stiles venait le chercher pour l'emmener au Lycée et, que ce soit en salle de classe ou dans les vestiaires du cours de Lacrosse, Scott était revenu se mettre aux côtés de son copain...Toutes les anciennes habitudes que le jeune McCall semblait avoir perdu ces derniers temps, il les avait enfin reprises et Stiles était heureux.

Bien qu'il ait remarqué un certain changement dans le comportement de son pote depuis sa déclaration, Stiles ne semblait guère gêné du nouveau Scott qu'il avait à ses côtés. Certes, il était vrai qu'il n'était pas familier aux longs regards et sourires émerveillés que lui faisait Scott, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Stiles retrouvait enfin le meilleur ami qu'il croyait disparu et ça lui faisait du bien !

« Je vais te mettre une de ces telles tôlées… tu ne vas pas t'en remettre ! »

« C'est ça, mais bien sûr. Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours été meilleur que toi à Soul Calibur, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas l'admettre…tu sais tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Il est tout à fait normal de nos jours d'être nul aux jeux vidéo »

« Foutaise ! Si tu y arrives aussi bien, c'est parce que je te laisse gagner, mais si je veux je peux jouer vraiment et là tu verras qui est le boss ! »

« Qui est le boss de mon cul ouais…Aller ! Choisi ton personnage qu'on commence vite le jeu. J'ai envie de rigoler… »

C'était leurs trentièmes parties et les deux meilleurs amis n'étaient toujours pas lassés. Stiles et Scott avaient passé toute leur après-midi à jouer à la console et depuis le commencement de leur jeu, cinq heures et quarante-cinq minutes exactement, s'étaient déroulées. Six heures que Stiles et son ami s'affrontaient en duel et les deux s'étaient tellement amusés, qu'ils n'avaient vu le temps passer. Si le père de Stiles n'était pas rentré pour récupérer quelques dossiers de boulot, Scott et son copain auraient pu y passer la nuit entière.

Après la petite escale du Sheriff, Stiles et Scott avaient décidé de mettre un terme à leur bataille infernale, pour aller regarder la télévision à l'étage du dessous. Scott était allé en direction du canapé et avait allumé le téléviseur, tandis que Stiles, lui, parti chercher quelques paquets de chips et de gâteaux, mais aussi de la boisson, histoire de se ravitailler. (Parce que six heures non-stop à jouer à la console sans pauses et sans même manger …Scott et Stiles étaient à l'agonie.)

Le jeune Stilinski était alors revenu de la cuisine, les bras chargés de nourritures et de bouteilles. Scott, le voyant lutter pour ne pas faire tomber ce qu'il avait dans les bras, se proposa de lui donner secours.

Lorsque le jeune McCall se mis en face de Stiles pour récupérer ce qu'il portait, il ne put s'empêcher d'humer son odeur. Ce parfum si doux, ce mélange de lessive et d'eau de toilette…Les yeux fermé, tandis qu'il prenait de grandes inspirations pour profiter de la merveilleuse fragrance de son meilleur ami, Scott se sentait voyager. Dix longues années qu'ils traînaient ensemble, et le jeune McCall n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il sentait bon.

L'air étonné du comportement de Scott, Stiles observait son meilleur ami faire.

« Scott ? Tu vas bien ?»

Au son de la voix de Stiles, Scott reprit ses esprits et se hâta de terminer ce qu'il s'était interrompu de faire.

« Désolé…je… »

« Ce n'est rien…pose ça sur le sol… », Avait répondu Stiles, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Scott veuille le sentir qui le dérangeait, c'était simplement qu'il n'était pas habitué. Enfin si, Derek aussi avait souvent cette manie de le flairer lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, mais venant de la part de Scott…Stiles était surpris.

La soirée prenait donc son cours, mais avec l'odeur de Stiles embaumant toute la pièce, le jeune McCall devenait fou. Assis aux côtés de Stiles, tout en ayant son parfum incrusté dans les narines, Scott ne parvenait à se concentrer.

Alors, pour ne pas être tenté de le caresser ou de quoique ce soit d'autre, Scott se décala de quelques centimètres, vers l'autre extrémité du canapé. De cette façon, il était certain de ne pas perdre le contrôle en lui sautant au cou.

« Tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir ? », Demanda Stiles à son ami, le regard fixé sur l'écran de télé.

« Je ne sais pas…humm si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Si je te le demande c'est que ça ne me gêne pas »

« …Oui, oui c'est vrai…je suis bête »

« Alors…c'est oui ? »

« …ouais…pourquoi pas»

« Ok…Cool…», Répondit Stiles, qui pris le temps de détacher ses yeux du téléviseur, pour sourire à Scott.

Même s'il ne faisait pas très clair et qu'il n'y avait que la lumière de l'écran pour éclairer la pièce, le jeune McCall était tout de même parvenu à discerner le sourire tendre de son ami. Scott était émerveillé et de toute la soirée il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le visage de Stiles.

Lorsque le moment du couché fut venu, Stiles parti chercher quelques vêtements de nuit dans son armoire pour en donner à Scott. Le jeune McCall commençait à préparer son lit sur le sol de la chambre de Stiles, quand celui-ci voyant ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, lui rétorqua aussitôt,

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi dans le lit ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de la place pour deux personnes… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Si j'arrive à tenir avec Derek, il y a largement de la place pour toi et moi. » A l'instant où le jeune Stilinski avait prononcé le nom de Derek, il put remarquer l'expression sur le visage de Scott, changer légèrement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi avant ? De toute façon, il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

« Tu viens ? »

« …D'accord…J'arrive ».

Scott laissa ses draps sur le sol pour venir se coucher près de Stiles, qui s'était alors empressé de lui faire une petite place à côté de lui. Les lumières éteintes, les deux meilleurs amis passèrent de longues heures à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne vienne les emporter doucement. S'étant souhaité une bonne nuit, Stiles s'était ensuite tourné vers son côté du lit.

Le jeune McCall, resté dans sa position initiale, scrutait son copain. Il brulait d'envie de le toucher. Doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Stiles, Scott sorti sa main du dessous de la couverture. Avec délicatesse, il tendit ses doigts vers la colonne vertébrale de son meilleur ami, mais pensant que celui-ci n'apprécierait guère qu'il le caresse, il rangea aussitôt sa main sous le drap, pour ensuite se tourner vers l'autre côté du lit.

Bien que Scott n'en eu conscience, Stiles toujours éveillé à cet instant-là, sentit la tentative de son copain. Les yeux ouverts et la vision orientée vers sa table de nuit, Stiles réfléchissait.

Pourquoi Scott n'osait-il pas le toucher ? Avait-il peur qu'il refuse ? Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas à être effrayé, Stiles ne l'aurait pas réprimandé. Mais bon…le sommeil l'emportant peu à peu, il décida de ne plus y penser.

Après la nuit qu'avait passé Scott chez Stiles, le jeune Stilinski avait pu remarquer un nouveau changement dans le comportement de ami. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'évitait ou qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler (Dieu merci ils avaient réussi à passer cette étape et c'était tant mieux !). Non… ce qui troublait Stiles c'était l'attitude qu'avait Scott envers lui. Stiles l'avait toujours connu assez réservé, mais là c'était bien plus. Il était sans cesse dans la retenue, comme si une chose l'empêchait d'agir librement. Et Bien qu'il ne lui affirme le contraire, Stiles voyait parfaitement qu'il y avait un souci. À chaque qu'il se trouvait à ces côtés, Scott était tracassé et devenait anxieux. Plus le temps passait, plus Stiles l'observait et plus il commençait à comprendre les raisons de sa contenance.

Un jour, après les cours, alors qu'il s'était proposé de ramener son meilleur ami chez lui, le jeune Stilinski décida de le confronter au problème. Du lycée jusqu'à la maison de Scott, le voyage s'était déroulé dans le calme et, arrivé devant la demeure des McCall, le silence religieux régnait toujours au sein de la voiture.

La vision dirigée vers le volant, Stiles pouvait sentir les yeux de son copain braqués sur lui, mais dès qu'il tentait de le regarder, Scott détournait aussitôt le regard. Ayant assez de ce petit jeu et ne pouvant tenir davantage, Stiles demanda,

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scott ? »

« …Rien, rien tout va bien… »

« Si, je sais qu'il y a un problème… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?»

« Non il n'y a pas de problème, je te le promet… »

« Est-ce quelque chose que j'ai fait qui ne t'as pas plu ? »

« Non…Tu n'as rien fait… de mal, c'est…juste…Rien, ce n'est rien… »

« Est-ce parce que tu as peur que je dise quelque chose si tu me touche ?... »

Stiles n'était pas loin, mais après quelques minutes supplémentaires de silence, il reprit de nouveau,

« Ou… est-ce parce que tu…tu as envie de…m'embrasser ? C'est ça ?». Dit soudainement le jeune Stilinski, sa vision orientée vers ses mains.

A la question de son meilleur ami, Scott surpris, eu un haut le cœur. La bombe venait d'être lâchée et Stiles avait fini par découvrir le poteau rose. Il était cuit et jamais son pote n'aurait voulu lui adresser la parole.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus discret ? C'était son regard, bien sûr ! De la façon dont Scott le contemplait, il était certain que Stiles finirait par comprendre.

« Tu…tu as envie de m'embrasser Scott ? », Demanda une nouvelle fois le jeune Stilinski, qui détacha ses yeux du volant, pour enfin regarder Scott.

Sentant les palpitations de son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir peu à peu moites, Scott s'efforça de lui répondre « Non ». Mais pourquoi se voiler la face ? Stiles avait parfaitement raison. Cela faisait deux mois que Scott brulait de désir de sentir les lèvres de son pote contre les siennes. Cependant, soucieux de la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir son meilleur ami s'il avait eu l'audace de lui demander, Scott n'avait osé se lancer. Mais maintenant que Stiles semblait au courant de ses envies, il n'avait plus à se cacher.

Alors, tandis qu'il gardait les yeux vers le bas, tout en hochant la tête pour acquiescer, Scott répondit d'une voix innocente,

« O-oui…oui, j'en ai envie… »

« Alors… si tu en as envie…vas-y…ça ne me gêne pas… »

« Pardon ? »

Voyant qu'il venait de surprendre son ami avec la proposition qu'il lui avait faite, le jeune Stilinski décida de s'occuper de la situation.

Alors, du bout de ses doigts, Stiles leva délicatement le menton de son ami. Tandis que l'un et l'autre s'observaient silencieusement, de sa main droite, l'adolescent attira le visage de Scott vers le sien. Puis, doucement, pour ne point de brusquer, Stiles vint déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres roses et tremblotantes de Scott.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII

Scott et Stiles discutaient tranquillement et voilà que la minute suivante, ils étaient en pleine accolade. Les évènements avaient pris une telle tournure qu'il était impossible d'expliquer ce que Stiles était en train de faire. Etait-ce le fait de voir Scott aussi distant et réservé ces derniers jours, qui l'aurait poussé à agir de la sorte ?

Alors qu'une sensation de malaise commençait à se faire au sein de la voiture, Scott, encore chamboulé de la troublante proposition que venait de lui faire son copain, ne parvenait à saisir une chose. Qu'était-il passé par l'esprit de Stiles pour que celui-ci veuille l'embrasser? Scott lui faisait-il à ce point de la peine pour que son ami en vienne à lui donner ce baiser ? Ou Stiles cherchait-il simplement à le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à être effrayé?

Si tout semblait être flou pour le jeune McCall, qui ne cessait de se questionner sur les raisons de l'action de son pote, Stiles lui, ne perdit pas de temps pour s'affairer à sa tâche. Même si celui-ci savait pertinemment qu'en faisant cela il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, ce n'était pas tant l'idée qu'il puisse faillir à son engagement envers Derek qui semblait le perturber à ce moment-là.

Peu soucieux des répercussions qu'aurait pu avoir ce baiser sur ses relations avec Scott et son petit ami, Stiles ne s'y était attardé plus longtemps. Après tout Scott était son meilleur pote et puis, si ce bisou pouvait améliorer les choses et le rendre plus serein, il ne devait pas hésiter. Ne prenant guère le temps de réfléchir plus longuement sur les problèmes que ce baiser pourrait engendrer, c'était les pieds dans le plat que Stiles avait pris sa décision.

Désirant prouver à Scott que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas là que de simple paroles en l'air, Stiles, de sa main douce, releva le visage du jeune McCall pour que celui-ci le regarde. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à attirer son attention, Stiles s'entreprit enfin de baiser sa bouche rosée.

Pour ne point brusquer son ami et risquer de le stresser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Stiles fit une première tentative en posant un léger bisou sur ses lèvres. N'ayant aucune réaction de la part de Scott et se demandant s'il devait continuer, Stiles recula sa tête de quelques centimètres afin d'examiner le faciès de son copain. Calme mais cependant l'air effrayé, le jeune McCall le regardait silencieux.

Son regard zigzagant entre ses yeux marrons foncés et à sa bouche rose, de nouveau Stiles rapprocha sa tête vers celle de Scott. La distance entre leurs deux visages n'étant plus aussi grande, encore une fois, le jeune Stilinski l'embrassa. Puis, le malaise se dissipant peu à peu, Stiles décida de ne plus s'arrêter. Tout en se penchant pour sentir le souffle chaud de Scott contre sa bouche, Stiles déposa à de maintes reprises plusieurs bisous chastes sur ses lèvres encore tremblotantes.

Puis, le jeune Stilinski plaça l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Scott, pour la caresser doucement.

Bien qu'il ait tout de même finit par s'y habitué, Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes. Stiles qui, depuis le départ, semblait si peu réceptif à ses sentiments, le voilà tout à coup qu'il l'embrassait. N'était-il pas censé être en couple avec Derek ? Alors pourquoi ne s'était-il pas tout simplement contenté de discuter avec Scott, plutôt que de lui donner de faux espoirs ?

À la fois impuissant et désarmé face l'attitude que Stiles avait envers lui, Scott le laissait prendre les rênes en main. Inquiet mais aussi peur d'être rejeté par son pote si lui aussi tentait de l'embrasser en retour, le jeune McCall, tétanisé, n'osait remuer ses lèvres. Mais alors que les questions commençaient à fuser à l'intérieur de son esprit, Scott, qui au début était inactif, fermait délicatement les yeux pour enfin profiter de son baiser avec Stiles.

Et malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, car la crainte avait malencontreusement pris le contrôle de ses membres, Scott pouvait néanmoins apprécier les multiples bisous que lui faisait son copain.

Même le plus grand de ses fantasmes n'aurait pu égaler cet instant intime et profond que le jeune McCall partageait avec Stiles. Lui qui durant ces deux derniers mois, attendait avec impatience ce moment-là, celui-ci étant enfin arrivé, Scott ne pouvait réaliser. Il se croyait au paradis.

Ces bisous surpassaient toutes les imaginations du jeune adolescent qui, déstabilisé par ce baiser fiévreux, ne parvenait à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Joie, bonheur, plaisir, bien-être…toutes ces émotions que suscitait cette bouche si belle, si douce, si voluptueuse…Ces lèvres sur lesquelles il n'avait cessé de rêvasser, les voilà qu'elles étaient collées contre les siennes…Et les petits sons qui se dégageaient de leurs frictions, ne faisaient qu'amplifier cette sensation des papillons dansant de plus belle au bas de son ventre. Et le désir que Scott avait pour son ami, lui, ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure que les secondes d'étreintes avançaient.

Mais Stiles vint soudainement mettre un terme au baiser et s'éloigna lentement des lèvres mouillées de Scott, ne lui laissant la possibilité de rêver plus longtemps. Le jeune Stilinski, tout en ouvrant délicatement les yeux pour tenter de s'ajuster à la lumière du jour, jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui, les paupières fermées et la bouche entrouverte pour laisser passer ses petits halètements, tanguait légèrement.

_« Non…Encore…Embrasse-moi encore…s'il te plaît »_. S'était dit Scott à la minute même où ses accolades avec Stiles avaient pris fin. Laissé désireux et avide parce que ce baiser n'avait été que de courte durée, il ne devait se voiler la face. Scott loin d'être rassasié, ne pouvait se contenter que de ces quelques bisous. Il en revoulait.

Il n'aurait donc fallu que ces petites secondes d'étreinte pour que la flamme soit ravivée et que le jeune loup finisse par perdre le contrôle.

« Scott…? » Demandait Stiles l'air inquiet. Pendant tout ce temps, celui-ci ne s'était arrêté d'observer son meilleur ami.

«… Oui ? »

« Alors…ç-ça va mieux maintenant ?… »

« O-oui…oui, je vais…mieux (même beaucoup mieux) ne t'inquiète pas »

« cool…bon…humm…je dois y aller…j-j 'ai rendez-vous avec Derek… donc… »

« D'accord…Oui, oui bien sûr…je comprends…je vais y aller alors… »

« Ok…Bon humm…Salut…Hey Scott? »

« Oui ?… »

« Est-ce que…est-ce que c'était bien ?...enfin je veux dire, le baiser…est-ce que… »

« Euh o-oui, oui…c'était…c'était (super !) bien, vraiment bien… »

« D'accord…humm…A demain alors ? Je viens… te chercher ?»

« O-oui pas de problème…A demain, salut !...ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu… ». Répétait Scott qui ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser les évènements. Lui et Stiles venaient de s'embrasser et ça avait été génial ! Scott avait adoré et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête. Qui sait par quels moyens il s'y serait pris, mais le jeune loup n'avait nullement l'intention d'abandonner car il était certain d'une chose, ce baiser avec Stiles était loin d'être leur dernier.

Si l'heure de la joie avait sonnée pour Scott, pour Stiles cependant, le moment de doute commençait à faire surface.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire », Dit le jeune Stilinski tout en s'accoudant au volant de sa voiture et prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ce n'est qu'après coup que l'adolescent se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Certes il était venu en aide à son ami et même si cela n'était pas aussi grave qu'il ne le pensait, il avait malgré tout trompé Derek.

Frappé d'un sentiment de culpabilité, le jeune Stilinski s'en voulait. Ce baiser avec Scott était une erreur pensa-t-il. Conscient de la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre, Stiles se jura de ne plus recommencer.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le premier bisou que Stiles et Scott s'étaient échangés dans la voiture. Soixante-douze heures exactement que les deux meilleurs amis ne s'étaient ni passés de coups de fils ni envoyés de messages. Le jeune McCall et son copain avait décidé de prendre du recul chacun de leur côté, afin de réfléchir plus clairement sur ce qu'il s'était déroulé ce fameux jour après les cours.

Et si ce baiser signifiait énormément pour Scott et ne faisait qu'amplifier les sentiments qu'il avait envers son pote, en revanche du côté de Stiles, ce bisou qu'ils avaient eu, n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Lui qui pensait avoir fait une bonne action en décidant d'embrasser Scott, croyant que ce baiser ne susciterait aucun attrait de sa part, et bien il se trompait. Troublé, Stiles ne savait s'il avait vraiment apprécié ce bisou.

_« Est-ce que ça m'a plu ? Non, non…ça ne m'a pas plu…De toute façon, je suis avec Derek…Et puis, il embrasse mieux que Scott…donc…mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?…merde putain, je ne sais plus…fait chier ! »_

Se pouvait-il que Stiles aussi commence à avoir des sentiments pour Scott ou était-ce simplement le fait d'embrasser un garçon qui le mettait dans ces états-là ? Lui qui, ces derniers jours, n'avait cessé de réprimander Scott pour sa contenance et son étrangeté, le voilà maintenant qu'il jouait à son tour les hommes mystérieux.

Dès que le jeune McCall se tenait à ses côtés, Stiles se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si Scott l'intimidait. Pourtant jusqu'ici, jamais l'idée de se retrouver auprès de son ami ne l'avait apeuré ou même effrayé.

Mais avec le temps, avoir Scott pour compagnie s'avérait être embarrassant, puisqu'à chaque fois que Stiles croisait son regard, son cœur s'emballait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au moment où lui et son pote s'étaient embrassés.

_« Ne regarde pas ses lèvres, ne regardes pas ses lèvres, ne regarde pas ses lèvres… »_ N'arrêtait pas de se répéter Stiles qui, bien qu'il s'en donnait les moyens, ne parvenait à porter son attention sur autre chose que sur la bouche de Scott.

Le jeune Stilinski observait minutieusement la forme qu'avait la bouche de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il souriait, lorsqu'il léchait ses lèvres ou encore les pressait entre elles quand il avalait. Et doucement, il sentait comme une sorte de chaleur naître au bas de son ventre…

Tout était flou pour l'adolescent qui, déboussolé, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Etait-il lui aussi attiré par Scott ?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII

Croyant que ces quelques jours passés loin l'un de l'autre, lui permettrait de prendre du recul et de penser plus tranquillement à ce fâcheux évènement qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Scott, Stiles n'était tout de même parvenu à se calmer.

Face au mauvais comportement qu'il avait eu, le jeune Stilinski ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'incriminer. Comment pouvait-il trahir son petit ami aussi facilement? Eux qui semblaient si heureux, il n'aurait fallu que ce petit moment de faiblesse et ce baiser avec Scott, pour que tout soit à jamais bouleversé.

Encore heureux que Derek ne l'ais ait pas surpris lui et Scott sur le fait, qui sait de quelle manière il l'aurait pris… Avec Hale, Stiles savait à quoi s'attendre. Derek était connu pour avoir le sang chaud et un rien pouvait le mettre en rogne. Et s'il apprenait que Stiles l'avait trompé avec Scott, le jeune Stilinski pouvait dès lors, penser à plier bagage et commencer à s'enfuir le plus loin possible !

Alors, avant même de n'empirer les choses et de ne rendre la situation plus difficile et insoutenable qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Stiles devait s'expliquer avec son meilleur ami et mettre un terme à toute ambiguïté qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux deux.

* * *

**Dix-sept heures trente**

La sonnerie de fin de cours venait de retentir au lycée de Beacon Hills. Tandis que l'école se vidait peu à peu de ses élèves, Stiles et Scott sortaient tranquillement des salles de classes pour se diriger vers la sortie et rejoindre la jeep du jeune Stilinski.

A quelques pas de sa voiture, Stiles et son ami discutaient.

« Putain, ce que Monsieur Harris peut me taper sur les nerfs parfois ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… Encore heureux qu'on ait cours avec lui que deux fois par semaine»

« Ouais… Je te jure, je lui ferais bien avaler ses lunettes à cet enflure ! »

« Et moi sa putain de mallette noire! »

Si tout paraissait aller comme sur des roulettes pour le jeune McCall qui ne cessait de se repasser en boucle le moment intime qu'il avait partagé avec son pote, Stiles, lui, rongé par les remords, ne pouvait se mentir. Conscient du problème qu'il y avait et ne parvenant davantage agir comme si de rien n'était et faire comme si tout allait parfaitement bien, Stiles perdit patience. Alors qu'un silence religieux s'installait peu à peu, le jeune Stilinski reprit aussitôt,

«…Scott ? »

« Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Répondit l'adolescent avec des yeux doux et un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres. De la manière dont Scott se comportait avec lui, lui avouer qu'ils avaient commis une erreur en s'embrassant, allait être une lourde tâche pour Stiles qui, doucement, se laissait submerger par le stress.

Pris d'angoisse Stiles savait qu'il allait blesser son ami, et bien qu'il ne le désire, il devait malgré tout lui faire part de ses ressentis. Alors, incapable de supporter plus longtemps cet énorme poids qu'il avait sur le cœur, Stiles décida de se jeter à l'eau.

« …hmm…je voulais te parler de quelque chose…je… »

« Oui vas-y… »

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer…Hmmm…c'est à propos de la dernière fois …écoutes…ce baiser qu'il y a eu entre nous… jamais il n'aurait dû se passer… c'était une mauvaise idée…une grosse erreur même…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…mais nous ne devons plus recommencer, parce que… parce que je suis avec Derek et… que je ne peux pas le trahir tu comprends…il m'aime et je…l'aime aussi… »

A l'entente des aveux que venaient de lui faire Stiles, le sourire et la bonne humeur de Scott disparurent aussitôt. Le visage baissé, en même temps que la peine gagnait son corps, Scott était déçu. Mais que voulait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas été prévenu, il savait très bien à quoi s'attendre alors il ne devait être surpris.

« …D'accord…Je comprends… », Répondit le jeune McCall, le regard orienté vers le bitume tandis qu'un sentiment de tristesse commençait à l'envahir.

« Scott…je…je suis…désolé… », Voyant le chagrin sur le visage de son ami, Stiles s'en voulait et il regrettait déjà ses anciennes paroles. Si une autre option que celle-ci lui avait été proposée, il n'aurait pas hésité à la choisir.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas… ce n'est pas grave »

« Ne m'en veux pas…s'il te plait… »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, ne te fais pas de soucis… »

« Mais je ne veux pas que cela change quoique ce soit entre nous…d'accord ?…Donc…c'est cool…hein ? Il n'y a pas de problème ?»

« Non, non c'est…c'est…cool…entre nous », Répondit Scott tout en s'efforçant de sourire à son pote.

Lorsque le jeune McCall souleva sa figure pour enfin affronter le regard de Stiles, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les quelques larmes qui commençait à se former au bas des paupières de Scott.

« Scott…tu vas bien ? »

« (Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Moi qui pensait que ce baiser t'avais plu tout autant que moi, tu viens de me balancer qu'on ne devait plus recommencer…) Oui… je vais bien ne t'en fais pas… »

Au moment où Stiles voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule de Scott pour le réconforter, Derek, dans sa voiture noire, arriva sur le parking du lycée. Il était venu chercher Stiles. Sortant du véhicule, l'Alpha parti aussitôt rejoindre son petit ami et Scott.

« Derek ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Stiles l'air étonné.

« Je n'avais rien à faire et puis je me suis dit que j'allais venir te récupérer, tu n'es pas content ? »

« Si, si, bien sûr que je… » Stiles n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Derek déposa un langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le regard braqué sur Stiles et son copain s'échangeant de tendres baisers, Scott le cœur brisé, assistait avec peine à cette horrible scène. Jamais, en aussi peu de temps, il n'avait été aussi triste et accablé qu'à ce moment-là. Encore une fois, le jeune McCall laissait l'homme qu'il aimait, partir dans les bras d'un autre.

« Salut Stiles… » Dit Scott qui ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour s'en aller vers son vélo. La vue de Stiles et de Derek lui était devenue insoutenable.

« Scott…Scott attends… » Rétorqua Stiles qui tenta de l'arrêter bien que Scott ne veuille lui répondre.

Sans un mot, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues mates, Scott marchait en direction de sa bicyclette. Alors qu'il entendait les multiples appels que lui faisait Stiles, le jeune McCall n'avait osé se retourner de peur d'être, une fois de plus, confronté à ce douloureux spectacle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a le petit loup? » Demanda Derek, tout en scrutant Scott.

« Il…rien…Il n'a rien… »

Tandis qu'il observait son ami s'éloigner peu à peu, Stiles prit d'un sentiment de culpabilité, regrettait.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Scott ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Alors qu'il s'empressait de monter les escaliers de sa maison, une fois devant sa chambre, le jeune McCall, les nerfs à plomb, explosa. Tandis qu'il claquait la porte, le jeune loup parti d'aussitôt en direction de son bureau. Devant le meuble en bois, Scott, d'un coup de main, fit voler toutes les affaires qu'il pouvait y avoir dessus. Puis celles-ci tombant au sol, Scott parti de plus belle s'attaquer aux lampes de sa chambre qu'il jeta violemment sur le parquet.

Une fois le saccage terminé, le jeune loup se dirigea vers les murs de sa chambre, sur lesquels il donna une série de coups de poings. Le sang commençant à se former au niveau de ses phalanges et la douleur devenu insupportable, Scott décida de s'arrêter.

Assis sur le sol, alors qu'il regardait ses mains blessées et ensanglantées, le jeune loup éclatait en sanglot.

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire, pour mériter cette horrible sentence ?

Les chances que Stiles et Scott soient un jour ensemble, étaient devenues si minces, que le jeune McCall perdit espoirs. Il était sûr d'une chose, jamais son ami ne lâcherait Derek et pour rien au monde, Stiles ne voudrait d'un minable comme lui.

Alors que le jeune McCall ne cessait de s'apitoyer sur son sort, une idée soudaine lui était venue à l'esprit. Brusquement, Scott se leva du sol en bois. Une fois debout sur ses jambes, le loup parti aussitôt de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le couloir et descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers. A l'étage du dessous, Scott ne perdit pas de temps à quitter sa demeure pour aller chez Stiles.

Si les évènements ne permettaient à Scott d'être avec Stiles, un dernier baiser ne devait lui être refusé.


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore merci à BoucheBB pour cette fantastique idée! :)**

* * *

Chapitre IX

Après la petite explication qu'avaient eue les deux meilleurs amis sur le parking du lycée, Derek était venu récupérer Stiles en voiture, laissant le jeune McCall rentré seul en vélo.

Arrivé à la demeure des Stilinski, Stiles et Derek étaient ensuite montés à l'étage pour se diriger vers la chambre. La porte ouverte, l'Alpha s'était aussitôt jeté sur son copain et l'avait mené à son lit. Une fois Stiles jeté brusquement sur le matelas, Derek s'installa immédiatement sur ses genoux et pris son visage pâle entre ses mains pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

« Si tu savais à quelle allure j'ai roulé pour te rejoindre… tous les feux rouges que j'ai grillé, je suis certain que si le Sheriff l'apprenait, il en ferait surement une crise cardiaque…mais heureusement pour moi, que la police n'était dans le coin à ce moment-là…Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué…Toute la journée je n'ai fait que penser à toi et… au moment où on se retrouverait... J'ai tellement envie de toi Stiles, si tu savais…je ne peux plus me retenir, c'est trop difficile, tu es…tellement beau… »

Stiles, assis sur le lit tandis que Derek ne cessait de lui baiser ardemment les lèvres, écoutaient silencieusement. Même si tout laissait à croire que le jeune Stilinski était heureux de passer la soirée avec son petit ami, Stiles ne parvenait tout de même pas à se concentrer. A cet instant, une seule chose occupait son esprit, Scott.

L'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eue quelques heures plus tôt avec son meilleur copain. Stiles avait été odieux avec Scott. Non seulement il venait de lui lancer au visage qu'il avait commis une bêtise en lui donnant ce baiser, mais Stiles lui avait aussi brisé le cœur.

Et tout cela ne se serait jamais produit, si Stiles, en croyant bien faire, n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée d'embrasser le jeune McCall, pour le réconforter. Stiles était au courant des sentiments que Scott avait envers lui. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas changé d'avis plus tôt, s'il savait qu'en lui faisant ce bisou, il ne ferait que lui donner de faux espoirs?

« Stiles…Stiles tu m'entends ? »

Pris dans ses pensées, le jeune Stilinski oublia qu'il était avec Derek. Pendant tout le temps de sa réflexion, son petit copain ne s'était tût et n'avait cessé de faire part à Stiles de son désir pour lui. Mais n'ayant aucune réponse de celui-ci, le grand loup s'étonna.

« Ouhou, Stiles tu es avec moi ? »

« Hein...pardon…je suis désolé je…tu m'as dit quelque chose ? »

« Ça fait depuis au moins cinq minutes que je te parle, mais tu ne me réponds pas. Tu ne veux pas faire l'amour ? »

« Si, mais je repensais juste à…laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important, on continue ? »

« …D'accord », Lui dit Derek qui ne perdit pas de temps pour reprendre ce qu'il s'était interrompu de faire. De nouveau, l'Alpha embrassait avec beaucoup d'ardeur la bouche de son ami, et glissait ses mains chaudes sous le t-shirt de celui-ci. Sentant le plaisir monter doucement, Derek commença à caresser le corps de Stiles du bout de ses doigts. Hale savait à quel point Stiles aimait lorsqu'il le touchait comme il le faisait à cet instant. S'apprêtant à entendre des gémissements, Derek n'eut, encore une fois, aucune réaction de la part de Stiles. Mais qu'avait-il en tête bon sang ?

« Bon putain, Stiles qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, il n'y a rien… tout va bien… »

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller justement. Je suis en train de te chauffer depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu ne sembles pas être réceptif aux appels que je te fais. C'est comme si tu n'étais pas là, comme si tu étais…absent. Je sais que quelque chose te préoccupe et j'aimerai bien savoir quoi. Alors à quoi penses-tu ?»

« (A Scott), A rien, je ne pense à rien… »

« Tu ne m'en donne pas du tout l'impression. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose »

« Non il n'y a rien, je te le promet »

« Tu mens »

« Mais puisque je te dis que… ». Stiles s'était subitement arrêté de parler, pour tourner sa tête vers la porte de sa chambre. Il croyait avoir entendu un bruit.

« Pourquoi tu ne… »

« Chut ! ».

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée venait à nouveau de retentir. Stiles poussa aussitôt Derek de sur ses genoux, pour se lever et aller à l'étage du dessous. Le jeune Stilinski avait descendu en furie les escaliers de sa maison, manquant de peu de tomber et de s'aplatir sur le sol en bois.

Arrivé au seuil, Stiles ouvrit la porte pour découvrir sur le palier Scott, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée.

« Scott ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ».

Lorsque le jeune McCall décida de relever son visage pour affronter le regard noisette de son meilleur ami, Stiles pu remarquer des rougeurs au bas de ses paupières. Il avait pleuré.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger, je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir…mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Scott ? Tu commences à me faire peur… »

« Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas…je suis juste venu pour te dire que…que nous ne devrions plus trainer ensemble toi et moi…je pense…que cela serait préférable… pour nous deux… Stiles, vraiment…j'ai essayé, mais je…je n'y arrive plus, c'est trop difficile. Si un jour on m'avait que t'aimer serait aussi dure… (Petit rire) Alors…c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te laisser vivre pleinement ta relation avec Derek et de ne plus t'ennuyer avec mes histoires et mes sentiments. Tu n'auras plus de soucis à te faire… »

« Scott, arrête … »

« Je…je tiens juste à te dire…que ce baiser… qu'il y a eu entre nous était... (Soupirs) les mots me manquent et je ne pourrai dire à quel point j'ai apprécié ce moment-là… Et… même si cela n'a été que de courte durée, jamais…de toute ma vie…je n'ai été aussi content… ». Avoua Scott, en même temps que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Stiles tendis sa main vers sa joue mâte pour essuyer les gouttes qu'il y avait dessus.

Scott souffrait, devoir mettre de la distance entre lui et son meilleur ami avait été un choix périlleux. Mais voyant que ces sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques, le jeune McCall n'avait trouvé d'autres solutions.

« Scott, s'il te plaît… »

« Mais avant de m'en aller, je voudrai juste que… ». Lentement, le jeune loup rapprocha sa figure de Stiles. Délicatement, Scott posa sa main tremblante sur le cou de son meilleur copain qui, à la sensation de celle-ci sur sa peau, eu de légers frissons. Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche défaite, Stiles observait Scott qui s'apprêtait à l'embrasser.

Le jeune McCall, son regard orienté vers les lèvres roses pâles de son ami, sentait comme une sorte de chaleur l'envahir, la délectation commençait à monter. Tandis que les quelques centimètres entre la bouche de Scott et celle de Stiles se faisaient de plus en plus petits, les deux meilleurs amis furent interrompu.

Alors, que le jeune Stilinski et son pote étaient sur le point de partager un nouveau baiser, Derek, le petit copain de Stiles, venait de descendre les escaliers. Arrivé à l'entrée et voyant Scott près de SON Stiles, l'Alpha fut pris de colère. La rage et la haine prenant le contrôle de son corps, Derek parti de pied ferme rejoindre les deux jeunes garçons.

Scott n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser ses lèvres sur Stiles, que Derek vint aussitôt les séparer. Après avoir éloigné le jeune loup en le poussant, l'Alpha lui donna un coup de poing, qui le fit perdre l'équilibre et heurter le coin de la porte. Scott chuta violemment au sol.

« Ne touche pas à Stiles, il est à moi ! »

Alors que le jeune McCall reprenait ses esprits, une fois remis sur pied, le jeune McCall parti aussitôt attaquer Derek. Mais lorsque Scott voulu se défendre à son tour, Stiles l'en empêcha.

« Scott, non s'il te plaît… »

Le tirant par le bras, l'adolescent s'était ensuite placé entre son meilleur pote et son petit ami. Dos à Scott et face à Derek, Stiles pu remarquer les yeux de son copain, passer d'une teinte grise à une couleur rouge vif. Au même instant, Stiles entendit des rugissements provenir de derrière lui. Et lorsque le jeune homme se retourna pour scruter Scott, celui-ci aussi était sur le point de se transformer.

« Ok! Stop! Stop! Ça suffit maintenant! J'ai dit calmez-vous !»

Aux cris de Stiles, les deux loups garous s'étaient immédiatement arrêtés. L'un en face de l'autre, l'homme qu'ils aimaient les séparant, Scott et Derek s'observaient. Leurs crocs et leurs griffes rétractés, et leurs yeux ayant repris leurs couleurs initiales, Hale et le jeune McCall se tranquillisaient peu à peu. Le sentiment de rage s'estompant doucement, les deux loups, la poitrine gonflée pour laisser passer leurs souffles forts et saccadés, tentaient de reprendre leurs respirations.

« Derek à l'intérieur ! » Ordonna Stiles à son petit ami. Celui-ci voulu répondre mais fut aussitôt stoppé par le jeune Stilinski qui lui rétorqua,

« Maintenant ! ».

Sans un mot, Derek s'afféra à sa tâche et rentra chez Stiles comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé. Puis, après en avoir terminé avec son copain, l'adolescent s'adressa à Scott.

« Scott, écoutes…rentre chez toi, ça vaut mieux pour toi…d'accord ? ». Alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur son pote, Stiles put voir une entaille sur l'arcade de son ami et de petites égratignures sur sa pommette droite. Derek l'avait blessé.

Le jeune Stilinski voulu avertir Scott de la blessure qu'il avait au visage, mais lorsque Stiles décida de lui parler, celui-ci avait déjà commencé à retrousser chemin pour partir de sa maison.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X

Stiles claqua la porte d'entrée et parti aussitôt au premier étage.

« Derek ?! Derek ?! (je vais le tuer !) », Criait le jeune Stilinski en même temps qu'il montait les escaliers en furie. Stiles était hors de lui. Comment Derek avait-il pu avoir un tel comportement, surtout envers Scott ? S'il pensait qu'il allait bien s'en tirer, il pouvait rêver ! Stiles lui passerait un savon.

Arrivé au niveau de la chambre, Stiles explosa.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, sérieux ?! Tu es malade ou quoi?! »

« Quoi ? Il était sur le point de t'embrasser et tu pensais que j'allais le laisser faire en plus?! Tout cela, je ne l'ai fait que pour te défendre »

« Me défendre ?! Tu penses m'avoir défendu en flanquant une baigne à mon meilleur pote, c'est ça ?! J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller tout seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Et il n'était vraiment pas nécessaire de le frapper ! »

« Si je n'étais pas arrivé à ce moment-là, je suis certain que tu ne l'aurais pas repoussé de toute façon… »

« Pardon ?! »

« Tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher, je l'ai bien remarqué »

« C'est une blague j'espère ?! »

« Pas du tout non »

« Et bien détrompes-toi car j'étais sur le point de lui dire d'arrêter justement… »

« Alors tu ne m'en as pas donné l'impression, parce que à te voir, tu ne semblais pas vraiment vouloir le recaler »

« Crois ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal…. Mais tu peux comprendre que je puisse avoir été surpris à ce moment-là et que je n'ai pas forcément eu le temps de réagir, non ? »

« Non ! Je ne comprends pas. Et c'est parce que tu es beaucoup trop gentil avec ce fumier, qu'il commence à prendre ses aises. Si tu n'es pas fichu de le remettre à sa place, moi je m'en chargerai ! Avec plaisir même ! »

« Putain, mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? »

« A ce que je sache c'est avec moi que tu sors, non ? C'est moi ton petit ami pas lui, alors qu'il se casse cet imbécile »

« Je te signale que l'imbécile dont tu parles, est mon meilleur pote et… »

« Je n'en ai strictement rien à ciré de qui il est. S'il est amoureux de toi, tant mieux pour lui. Mais qu'il n'oublie pas que tu es en couple. Et de toute manière, je ne le laisserais pas poser ses mains sur ce qui m'appartient déjà ! »

« Je ne suis pas ta putain de chose et je ne suis l'objet de personne, c'est bien clair ?! Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire comme si j'étais ta propriété ! »

« J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire et je ne le regrette pas. Et si je dois le refrapper pour faire comprendre à ce petit con que tu es à moi et rien qu'a moi, je n'hésiterai pas une minute de plus à recommencer ! »

« Dégage…Je ne veux plus te voir, en tout cas, pas pour un bon bout de temps. Alors sors…Sors ou je sens que je vais t'assassiner. Tu dégages de ma chambre… maintenant !… » Dis Stiles tout en haussant la voix et en pointant du doigt la porte.

Depuis le début de leur relation, jamais Stiles et Derek n'avaient eus de dispute aussi violente. Bien sûr qu'il leur arrivait de se crêper le chignon comme dans n'importe quel autre couple, mais jamais une altercation de cette envergure ne leur était arrivée. Qui sait combien de temps cela aurait duré, mais Stiles n'était pas prêt de pardonner à Derek aussi rapidement.

Les nerfs à vifs, le jeune Stilinski était toujours dans sa chambre. Il écoutait Derek taper des pieds et descendre les escaliers.

« ET SI TU POUVAIS EVITER DE …claquer la porte en sortant. Ce n'est pas comme si mon père avait les moyens d'en racheter une nouvelle…Pauvre con va… » Cria Stiles avant que Derek ne ferme violemment la porte, ne prêtant aucune attention aux demandes que son copain venait de lui faire.

La tempête passée et plus serein qu'il ne l'était auparavant, une pensée vint à l'esprit de Stiles.

« Il faut que j'appelle Scott tout de suite ! », Se dit le jeune Stilinski, qui s'empressa de prendre son portable posé sur la commode pour ensuite composer le numéro de son meilleur ami. Mais lorsque Stiles tenta de le téléphoner, personne ne répondit.

« Aller, Scott…réponds…aller…. »

_« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Scott je ne suis pas là pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore. Vive Halo ! »_

« Merde… »

Après une énième tentative qui ne donna encore une fois aucun résultat, Stiles se décida d'aller voir Scott. A tous les coups il serait chez lui.

Le jeune Stilinski récupéra les clefs de sa Jeep sur son bureau et parti en toute vitesse de sa chambre. La porte d'entrée fermée, Stiles alla en direction de sa voiture qu'il se hâta d'ouvrir pour monter à l'intérieur. La ceinture de sécurité bouclée, l'adolescent démarra le véhicule. Ne faisant attention à l'allure à laquelle il conduisait, Stiles se précipita pour rejoindre son ami au plus vite. Arrivé à bon port, Stiles claqua la porte du conducteur et couru aussitôt au seuil de la maison de Scott.

Bien qu'il ait sonné une bonne dizaine de fois, Scott n'était venu lui ouvrir. Sûrement qu'il devait être remonté contre lui, pensa le jeune Stilinski qui sorti de sa poche son trousseau de clefs, sur lequel il avait accroché le double de la porte d'entrée des McCall.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Stiles ne perdit pas de temps à monter les escaliers.

« Scott ? Scott c'est moi, tu es en haut ? » Demandait l'adolescent qui se dirigeait peu à peu à l'étage du dessus. Pendant qu'il gravissait les marches, Stiles aperçut quelques gouttes de sang sur celles-ci. Pris de peur, le jeune Stilinski accéléra le pas.

« Scott ? Tu vas bien ? »

Stiles alla dans la chambre de Scott pensant l'y trouver, mais celle-ci était vide. Sans plus attendre, l'adolescent parti vers la salle de bain, de laquelle provenait des sons.

« Scott c'est moi, je…» Lorsqu'enfin Stiles atteint la porte et l'ouvrit délicatement, le jeune garçon eu un haut le cœur. Sur le bord de la baignoire, le jeune loup avait posé son pull et son t-shirt sur lesquels le sang s'était imprégné. Les mains appuyées sur le lavabo, l'arcade ouverte et la pommette abîmée, Scott observait son visage blessé.

« Ne…ne laisse pas l'eau couler ». Dis Stiles, tout en pénétrant la pièce pour rejoindre Scott. Près de son meilleur pote, son torse à quelques centimètres de son dos, Stiles passait son bras devant Scott pour arrêter le robinet. Une fois celui-ci fermé, Stiles regardait son ami à travers le miroir. Même si ses blessures semblaient avoir légèrement guéris depuis, Derek ne l'avait pas loupé.

Voyant les dégâts qu'avait commis son copain, Stiles culpabilisait. Jamais tout cela ne se serait produit, si le jeune Stilinski n'avait pas mis autant de temps à réagir pour stopper Scott. Mais Stiles ne savait pourquoi à cet instant, il n'avait eu l'envie de le repousser.

« Scott…je suis tellement désolé…Tout est de ma faute… »

La vision orientée vers le fond du lavabo, Scott levait les yeux pour regarder son ami sur la glace. Sans un mot, tout en zieutant son copain, le jeune McCall n'osait faire le moindre mouvement pour se retourner.

« Je…je reviens…tout de suite » Stiles sorti de la salle d'eau, pour récupérer un t-shirt dans l'armoire de Scott. Le vêtement trouvé et de retour dans la pièce, Stiles tapota délicatement sur l'épaule de son pote.

« Retourne-toi », Ordonna calmement l'adolescent à Scott, qui se hâta d'exécuter les demandes de Stiles. L'un en face de l'autre, le jeune loup, à moitié nu et la tête toujours baissée, une étrange sensation commençait à se rependre dans l'atmosphère.

« T'es bras… » Demanda Stiles d'une douce voix. Lorsque Scott tendis ses membres vers son ami, celui-ci pu remarquer quelques plaies ensanglantées sur ses phalanges.

« Scott, t'es mains, qu'est-ce qui leurs aient arrivés ? », S'inquiéta le jeune Stilinski, qui pris les mains de Scott pour les observer de plus près.

« R-rien, ce n'est rien… » Dis Scott tout en se défaisant de la poigne de son copain.

Stiles jeta un bref coup d'œil à Scott, avant de ne lui mettre son t-shirt. Le jeune Stilinski fit un espace entre le vêtement pour que Scott puisse y passer sa tête et son corps. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, Stiles l'aidait à se vêtir.

Alors qu'il baissait son t-shirt noir, Stiles laissait doucement glisser sa vision le long du corps de Scott. Le temps d'un instant, ses yeux noisette surfaçaient le torse mat de son ami. Scott n'était pas aussi bâti que Derek, mais il avait suffisamment de muscles pour donner assez d'élégance à son corps. Scott avait une belle silhouette, c'était dit le jeune Stilinski en même temps qu'il scrutait ses petits pectoraux et sa fine taille.

Après avoir terminé d'admirer les abdominaux de son ami et sa merveilleuse chute de rein, Stiles sorti de la pièce abandonnant Scott au centre de la salle de bain. L'adolescent parti chercher dans l'armoire quelques morceaux de cotons, des pansements et de l'alcool à soixante-dix degrés.

« Viens avec moi ». Stiles et Scott se dirigèrent vers la chambre pour s'assoir sur le lit.

« Donne-moi tes mains », Demanda Stiles, qui après les avoir eus, ne perdit pas de temps à les désinfecter. Délicatement, Stiles tapotait les plaies de Scott avec le coton.

« Je te fais mal ? »

« Non…c'est bon », Répondit le jeune McCall en même temps qu'il secouait la tête.

La tension devenue plus calme, les deux meilleurs amis se tranquillisaient. Ayant achevé la première main, Stiles s'attaqua à la seconde. Sa paume sous celle de Scott, le jeune Stilinski, prenait soin de bien nettoyer les blessures. Mais alors qu'il passait la compresse imbibée d'alcool sur les phalanges de son ami, Stiles sentit les doigts de Scott serrer sa main.

Silencieux et figé par le stress, Stiles observait son pote caresser, de son pouce, l'intérieur de sa paume. Transpercer par une vague de chaleur, Stiles s'était interrompu, pour lever son regard vers Scott.

Les yeux de Scott rivés sur lui, Stiles perdait ses moyens. Rien n'allait plus et à mesure que les secondes avançaient, son cœur ne cessait de s'emballer en même temps que le rythme de son pouls.

Puis Stiles s'occupa de l'arcade et de la pommette de Scott. Lentement, le jeune adolescent passa ses doigts fins dans la chevelure brune de Scott pour enlever les mèches qu'il avait devant les yeux. Prenant un nouveau bout de coton, sur lequel il déposa quelques gouttes de désinfectant, l'adolescent commença à nettoyer les égratignures. Puis après lui avoir déposé un pansement sur le sourcil droit, Stiles, du bout de ses lèvres, vint tendrement baiser les plaies de Scott.

Sa vision braquée sur le visage pâle et plein de grains de beauté de Stiles, doucement, Scott mena sa bouche chaude vers celle de son ami. Mais alors que le jeune loup se rapprochait dangereusement des lèvres rosées de Stiles, celui-ci tenta de l'arrêter en posant sa main sur son torse.

« Scott…qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? », Disait Stiles d'une petite voix, sa respiration devenue plus saccadée. Sa poitrine allait exploser.

« …Je promets de ne plus te demander… »

Les lèvres entrouvertes, effleurant celles de Stiles, Scott s'apprêtait à les capturer. Pantelant et la délectation le submergeant, l'adolescent ne parvint à se retenir davantage. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance.

« Stiles…S'il te plaît… ».

Le jeune McCall plaça sa main chaude sur la joue de Stiles pour le mener doucement à sa bouche frétillante d'impatience.

_« Non…ne… Et puis merde ! »_, S'était dit le jeune Stilinski qui, ne pouvant succomber à la tentation, s'abandonna à Scott pour partager avec lui un langoureux baiser.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI

Depuis la première fois où Scott avait fait part de ses sentiments à Stiles, les évènements ne s'étaient déroulés comme il l'avait souhaité. Ne cessant de se faire rejeter, le pauvre garçon accablé par les malheurs qui le touchaient, souffrait énormément. Et parce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'ennuis comme cela, après l'avoir surpris voulant embrasser Stiles, Derek l'avait frappé. Si tout semblait s'annoncer noir pour le jeune McCall, qui voyait sa situation s'empirer de jour en jour, ce nouveau baiser qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami, pouvait lui redonner espoir.

Derek étant absent, Scott n'avait à s'inquiéter. Et avec Stiles ne donnant guère l'impression de vouloir le repousser, le jeune McCall devait profiter.

Ne parvenant à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, Scott, en pleine extase, se croyait rêver. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, lui et Stiles commencèrent à s'embrasser tendrement. Mais soucieux de la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir son copain, Scott, lui fit tout d'abord quelques bisous timides.

La main posée sur la joue pâle de Stiles, qu'il cajolait de temps à autres, Scott embrassait doucement sa bouche humide et rosée. Changeant l'angle de son visage pour chaque baiser déposé, le jeune McCall prenait plaisir à savourer les lèvres de son pote. Même si celles-ci n'avaient de goût particulier, Scott les trouvaient délicieuses.

Et sentant le désir augmenter à mesure qu'il baisait sa bouche, le jeune bêta, n'arriva à tenir davantage. Alors qu'il n'avait cessé de se contenir, en ne lui faisant que de petits bisous chastes par-ci par-là, Scott se libéra peu à peu. Du bout de sa langue rose, le loup vint effleurer les lèvres de Stiles.

Le jeune Stilinski, figé, ne parvenait à faire le moindre mouvement. Mais au contact de la langue de Scott contre sa bouche, Stiles sursauta légèrement. Les yeux clos, il les ré-ouvrit subitement pour observer son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, les paupières fermées, semblait prendre plaisir à la situation. De petits gémissements sortaient d'entre ses lèvres et à l'entente de ses cris raisonnant inlassablement dans ses oreilles, une chaleur s'installa au bas du ventre de Stiles.

Au deuxième coup de langue que lui fit Scott, le jeune Stilinski, toujours peu habitué à cette nouvelle sensation, tenta de se calmer. Cependant, trouvant cela de moins en moins déplaisant avec le temps, Stiles fini par s'y accommoder. Tout en refermant ses yeux noisette, le jeune Stilinski se laissa prendre. Il appréciait enfin.

A la détente de son pote et sentant les battements de son cœur ralentir avec les secondes, Scott ne put s'empêcher de montrer son contentement. Tandis qu'il cajolait sa joue pâle, le jeune loup déposa son autre main sur l'épaule de Stiles. Allant d'un bout à l'autre, Scott caressa doucement son bras et vint ensuite saisir sa main qu'il serra gentiment.

La délectation se faisant de plus en plus grande, ardemment mais avec un brin de douceur, Scott captura la lèvre inférieure de Stiles, qu'il s'amusa à sucer quelques instants. Cette bouche, si douce et si belle, que le loup aurait pu lécher éternellement…Elle l'enivrait. Perdu dans ses songes, le jeune McCall plus excité qu'il ne l'était auparavant, s'interrompit un moment pour reprendre son souffle.

De nouveau ses poumons gonflés d'air, Scott reprit d'aussitôt en s'attaquant, avec fougue à la bouche humide et pulpeuse de Stiles. La tension devenue palpable, lentement Scott intensifia la cadence de ses mouvements de lèvres. Ses baisers étant plus enflammés à mesure qu'il embrassait son meilleur ami, Scott ne put s'abstenir plus longtemps.

Stiles déboussolé par ces fiévreux baisers, Scott en profita pour pénétrer, de sa chaude langue, ses lèvres défaites. A l'intérieur de sa bouche, le jeune McCall parti explorer les moindres coins et recoins qui s'y cachaient, avant de ne se retrouver confronté à la langue de Stiles.

A leur légère friction, Scott fondit. Au Nirvana, le bêta ne put se retenir de gémir. Frappé par une vague d'intense plaisir, jamais le fait d'embrasser une personne ne lui avait donné autant d'émotions. Des picotements gagnant les membres de son corps mat et musclé, des sensations qu'il n'avait dès lors jamais ressenti, même lorsqu'il était avec Allison, le transpercèrent de plus belle. Le plaisir à son apogée, Scott perdit le contrôle.

Lâchant subitement l'une des mains de Stiles, le jeune loup vint encadrer le visage pâle de son meilleur pote pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Tout en inclinant sa tête vers le côté droit pour agrandir le mouvement de ses lèvres, Scott amplifia le rythme de ses baisers. Laissant à nouveau, sa langue s'introduire à l'intérieur, Scott dévorait Stiles. Il était succulent.

Le jeune loup se détacha un instant de la bouche de son ami, pour s'attaquer à son cou brûlant. Alors qu'il y déposait de multiples bisous mouillés, emporté par le feu de l'action et trouvant Stiles plus appétissant et savoureux à mesures que les secondes découlaient, Scott lécha furieusement sa gorge.

Le jeune Stilinski, toujours assis sur le lit de Scott à subir les châtiments ô combien plaisant que lui faisait son meilleur pote, commençait à perdre le nord. A la sensation de la langue de Scott parcourant lentement son cou pour arriver à sa clavicule, la main posée à plat sur le drap, Stiles saisit la couverture pour la serrer de toutes ses forces.

Le poing fermé, ses paupières pressées entre elles et la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'arrière, Stiles allait exploser. Sentant qu'il serait sur le point de crier d'une seconde à l'autre, le jeune Stilinski toujours les yeux clos, se mordit les lèvres tellement la délectation commençait à devenir insoutenable.

Alléché par son odeur et sa fragrance dont il ne pouvait se passer, Scott fut tenté de laisser un suçon sur le cou de Stiles. Alors qu'il commençait à baiser à pleine bouche sa gorge, Stiles l'interrompit.

« Sc-Scott, Scott pas…pas de suçons…s'il te plaît… », Dit le jeune homme parmi quelques souffles entrecoupés.

A la requête de son ami, Scott hocha la tête puis s'afféra de nouveau à ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa passionnément.

Mais manquant une fois de plus d'air et ne voulant risquer la crise d'asthme, Scott fut contraint de mettre fin au baiser. Les baisant tendrement une dernière fois, c'est avec souffrance et lenteur que le jeune loup se sépara des lèvres de Stiles.

Un gémissement s'échappant de sa bouche, Scott, pantelant, décolla ensuite ses mains du visage de son ami. Après les avoir reposées sur ses genoux tremblant, le jeune McCall ouvrit délicatement les paupières. Stiles, devant lui, les yeux clos et les joues roses, vacillait légèrement. Puis ce fut à son tour d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le son de leurs fortes respirations remplissant la chambre du bêta, les deux meilleurs amis, l'un en face de l'autre, s'observaient silencieusement. Après dix bonnes minutes passées à s'embrasser, devoir immerger fut difficile pour Stiles et Scott qui, peu à peu, renouèrent avec le monde réel.

« …je…je ferais mieux d'y aller…Je… » Dit timidement le jeune Stilinski tout en indiquant la porte de son doigt.

« D'accord…d'accord…pas de problème…Je…je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps alors… »

« Ok…humm…Salut Scott… »

« Salut Stiles… »

Sans plus attendre, Stiles se leva du lit de Scott pour partir de sa chambre. Aussitôt debout, le jeune Stilinski pris la poudre d'escampette et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les descendant plus vite qu'il ne se serait cru capable, Stiles ne perdit pas de temps pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée et partir de la maison de Scott. Arrivé dans sa Jeep, le jeune garçon, tétanisé, n'arriva à mettre sa voiture en marche.

Les mains posées sur le volant et le regard vague, Stiles voyait les palpitations de son cœur s'intensifier. Ayant des difficultés à respirer tranquillement, le jeune Stilinski sentait sa poitrine se resserrer, il se croyait suffoquer.

« ...putain…je n'aurais pas dû », Se disait Stiles en même temps qu'il orientait sa vision vers le tapis de la voiture.

Frustré par ce qu'il venait de se dérouler quelques minutes auparavant dans la chambre de Scott, Stiles s'incriminait. Encore une fois, il avait merdé. Il venait de tromper de Derek.

Alors que le jeune homme observait le sol de sa Jeep, ses yeux noisette se posèrent un instant sur son pantalon. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une énorme boule au niveau de son entre jambe.

Ce baiser n'avait fait que tout chambouler…


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolé pour ce retard, les vacances commencent à peser lourd. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je suis à nouveau d'aplomb! **

* * *

Chapitre XII.

Rongé par les remords et ne cessant de se remémorer la discussion qu'il avait eu quelques heures auparavant avec Derek au sujet de ses rapports troublant avec Scott, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Lui qui s'était juré ne plus donner cours à ces relations ambiguës qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami, une fois de plus le jeune Stilinski n'avait su tenir ses promesses.

Conscient d'avoir à nouveau dépassé les limites en embrassant Scott, Stiles voulu prévenir Derek de son faux pas. Mais compte tenu du tempérament de feu et de la jalousie maladive du grand Alpha, l'informé n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation. (Déjà que Derek l'avait gravement blessé, Stiles ne voulait pas non plus risquer de laisser Scott se faire assassiner.) Alors il en décida autrement. Stiles ne lui passerait aucun coup de fil.

Et parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'ennuis, comme si ce baiser ne l'avait pas suffisamment chamboulé, Stiles se questionnait sur les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir à l'égard de Scott. Car s'il était certain d'une chose, ce bisou (ou plutôt « cette grosse pelle ») que lui avait donné le jeune bêta, ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Et l'énorme bosse, se trouvant au niveau de son entre jambe, à laquelle Stiles avait été confrontée en sortant de chez Scott, ne pouvait que confirmer ses ressentis. Il avait énormément apprécié !

Si la raideur de ses membres ne laissait rien paraître et donnait l'impression de n'avoir eu aucune sensation à ce moment-là, intérieurement c'était l'explosion, la déferlante de multiples émotions : désir, passion, plaisir...

_« Hmm… putain, c'est tellement bon… Oh mon dieu…Oh mon…Stiles, ne crie pas, ne crie surtout pas…»_, répétait inlassablement cette petite voix au jeune Stilinski, pendant que son pote l'embrassait.

Se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher de petits gémissements de se faire entendre, lui était devenu peu à peu plus laborieux avec la montée de la délectation. Stiles était en pleine extase.

Supposé qu'il ne fut en couple avec Derek, le jeune homme ne serait guère retenu d'exprimer tout le plaisir que le procurait Scott.

N'était-il plus insensible au charme de Scott, ou était-ce seulement la vue de son meilleur ami aussi désespéré et désemparé, qui l'aurait poussé à agir de la sorte? Un simple baiser parvenait à le faire douter.

Assis sur son lit, le regard rivé sur l'écran noir de son portable, Stiles déverrouilla son mobile. Face à son journal d'appel, avec Scott en tête de liste et Derek en second, le jeune homme ne savait que faire.

_« Je ferai mieux d'appeler Derek et de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé…. Non, non, si je lui dis, ça risque de créer des problèmes…Et je peux signer mon arrêt de mort … Alors je devrai appeler Scott. Oui, je peux juste lui passer un coup de fil… Ce n'est pas grand-chose… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal hein …Je ne fais que m'informer…Non, non avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je devrais prendre mes distances avec lui, c'est mieux pour nous deux. Mais s'il ne va pas bien et s'il a mal ? Je dois l'appeler juste pour savoir comment il se porte, je ne parlerai pas longtemps… Non, non arrête ! Pense à Derek avant tout, c'est lui ton petit ami…pas Scott». _Le pouce posé sur l'écran tactile, à zigzaguer entre le nom de son meilleur pote et celui de son copain, Stiles hésitait.

Mais alors qu'il songeait à ne passer aucun appel et à ranger son portable dans la poche de son jean, Stiles entendit un léger bruit provenir de son mobile.

« Stiles ?... Stiles ? Tu es là ? Il y a quelqu'un ? », Disait une petite voix.

Stiles rapprocha son oreille du combiné et à l'entente de ces petits sons, Stiles reconnu cette voix. Scott se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Putain de merde ! », S'exclama le jeune Stilinski, tétanisé, sentant les battements de son cœur s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que les secondes avançaient. Stiles n'osait parler.

« Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va ? Stiles répond moi »

_« (Putain, ne reste pas planté là à ne rien dire ! Aller dis quelque chose) »_

« Stiles répond-moi. Est-ce que… ». Stiles venait contre toute attente de prendre la parole.

« Hey ! Scott! C'est…C'est Stiles…Stilinski, ton, ton ami ! (Quel con, bien sûr qu'il sait qui tu es !)». Déstabilisé et ne sachant quel chemin prendre pour débuter la conversation, Stiles ne faisait qu'exprimer ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Oui, oui je sais. Ton nom est marqué sur l'écran… » Scott fronçait les sourcils, qu'avait Stiles ?

Stiles perdait ses moyens « …Oui !…Oui Tu as raison, tout à fait raison ! Je suis bête. Quand tu enregistres un contact, son nom s'affiche instantanément… sur l'écran…lorsqu'il t'appelle…C'est logique, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt…Quel imbécile… (Mais quel abruti ! Tu ferais mieux de te taire au lieu de raconter des conneries) ».

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non rien j-je parlais juste t-tout seul, ce n'est rien…Je »

« Stiles, est ce que ça va ? ». Scott s'inquiétait, de la manière dont Stiles agissait, cela ne lui disait rien qui aille.

« Oui, oui j-je, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas… »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, totalement sûr ! Certain à cent pour cent même ! Il n'y aucun problème avec moi ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! ». Ne pouvant rester davantage assis sur le matelas, Stiles décida de se lever et commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

«… D'accord…humm, Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? »

« …Je t'ai téléphoné ?...Moi ? »

« Oui... Enfin…je suis certain de ne pas t'avoir appelé de mon côté en tout cas… »

« Oui…Oui bien sûr. Je-je t'ai téléphoné. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais rien eu d'important à te dire. C'est ce que les gens font en général, lorsqu'ils veulent avoir des… »

« Stiles ? »

« (Long soupir) Putain… Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu vas bien ? », Dit Stiles qui, lentement, se calmait.

«… Oui…Oui, je vais bien … »

« Et…Et…tes blessures ? »

« Oui, oui ça va…ça va mieux… »

« Tes mains ? »

« Oui, Stiles ne t'en fais pas …»

« E-et…Et ta pommette ? Et ton arcade ? »

« Oui, oui ça va aussi. Ça a presque totalement guéri…»

« C'est vrai? »

« Oui, absolument... »

« D'accord…Mais tu es sûr que tout vas bien ? »

« Oui Stiles, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était pas très grave de toute… »

« Oui mais pour moi ça l'ai tu comprends ? Certes tu es un loup garou et tu peux guérir rapidement, Mais je…Je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves blessé à nouveau...D'accord ? Tout-tout est de ma faute… tout cela ne se serait jamais produit si…»

« Non, non Stiles. C'est de la mienne, si je n'avais pas décidé de t'embrasser alors que Derek était là…»

« (Mais je n'ai rien fait pour t'en empêcher). Ne dit pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai…De toute manière, Derek n'est pas un saint dans l'histoire lui non plus. Il n'avait pas à te frapper… »

« C'est bon Stiles, ne t'en fais pas...Je n'ai rien sentis… »

« Même si tu prétends le contraire, je sais que tu mens … Je sais qu'il t'a fait mal.»

« Bon…Certes, oui j'ai eu mal, mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant, donc il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Alors arrête d'angoisser et détends toi, d'accord ? » Scott ne voulait alarmer son pote. Stiles avait assez d'ennuis pour que le jeune McCall vienne lui en infliger plus que cela.

« Ok…Ok… D'accord…Alors si tu dis que tu vas bien, je ne dois pas me faire de soucis… »

« Oui… »

« D'accord…Ok…Cool (petit soupir) …Tu vas bien… tu vas bien …Ok…bon…je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps alors »

« Tu ne m'as pas embêté Stiles…et jamais tu ne me dérangera… »

« Ok…je vais te laisser … Bonne soirée…»

« Merci, à toi aussi…Salut Stiles… »

Stiles venait de raccrocher. Debout au centre de sa chambre, le jeune Stilinski s'était enfin tranquillisé. Le regard noisette posé sur le mobile, Stiles souriait tendrement. La voix de Scott l'avait apaisé. Même si cela n'avait été qu'une courte discussion, Stiles était parvenu à retrouver confiance. Scott allait bien et c'était ce qui l'importait le plus…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII

Heureux en amour et en couple depuis presque quatre mois avec Derek Hale, Stiles vit sa vie prendre une toute autre tournure en un rien de temps. Avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers temps, la déclaration d'amour de Scott, leur premier baiser et tout ce qui s'en était suivait, la bagarre et le petit break, Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Croyant que ces quelques jours loin de Derek lui permettrait de réfléchir plus sereinement à sa situation et à l'avenir de sa relation avec lui, Stiles faisait fausse route. A son plus grand étonnement, l'absence du grand Alpha ne semblait le perturber.

Même s'il lui arrivait, de temps à autres, de se remémorer ses heureux moments avec son petit ami, cela n'incitait Stiles à lui passer un coup de fil. Dès lors qu'il pensait à Derek, le jeune homme sentait comme une sorte de colère noire s'emparer de lui. Ne s'étant toujours pas remis de leur dispute, Stiles ne pouvait négliger les actes violents qu'avait eus son petit copain envers Scott.

Qui sait combien de temps auraient duré ses engueulades avec lui, une semaine, un mois ou plus encore, mais Stiles n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner de sitôt.

Alors, pour oublier ses peines et la rancœur qu'il avait pour Derek, le Stiles se rapprocha de Scott. Plus complices et plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant, les deux meilleurs amis découvraient une nouvelle facette de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient dès lors jamais connus. Trainer ensemble leur devenait de plus en plus agréable, surtout pour le jeune Stilinski qui, de jour en jour, jouissait davantage de la compagnie de Scott.

Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié de passer du temps avec lui jusqu'ici, mais étant donné les rapports houleux qu'il avait avec Derek, Scott ne tombait pas plus mal.

Toutefois, à trop vouloir s'approcher du feu, on finit par se brûler et Stiles en était bien conscient. Bien qu'à première vue, rien ne prouvait que ce bisou n'ait laissé de séquelle, il n'en était pas moins de l'ambiguïté qui commençait à doucement s'installer entre les deux. Il y avait des regards et des sourires qui ne trompaient pas…

Si toute cette affection débordante paraissait, en grande partie, provenir du jeune loup, qui ne parvenait à contenir ses émotions, Stiles, lui aussi, ne semblait guère en être dérangé.

Dans quel jeu le jeune Stilinski s'était aventuré? Ça il n'en avait la moindre idée.

Mais avant de ne marcher plus loin dans ce chemin laborieux, Stiles devait au plus vite, mettre fin à toutes ambivalences qu'il pouvait y avoir entre lui et Scott. Et une fois de plus, la tâche ne s'annoncerait pas facile.

* * *

**Dix-huit heures. **

Beacon Hills fermait enfin ses portes pour le weekend. La semaine ayant été longue et douloureuse, un peu de repos n'était de refus.

Après avoir quitté leurs salles de classes et être sorti du lycée, Scott et son meilleur ami se dirigeaient vers le parking où était garée la Jeep de Stiles. L'un en face de l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes bavardaient tranquillement.

« Mec, Comment se fait-il que tu puisses avoir de si mauvais goûts en matière de jeux vidéo ? »

« C'est la pure vérité, Mortal Combat est mille fois meilleur que Tekken »

«Scott, putain Tekken…C'est la BASE des bases bordel de merde »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Mortal Combat a été inventé bien plus tôt que Tekken. Ca existait déjà sur la Sega, avant même que ton jeu à la noix ne sorte, alors arrêtes de raconter des conneries. »

« Mais les personnages sont juste…à chier ! Ils sont pourris, en plus tu mets quinze mille ans à débloquer tous les joueurs….Et c'est quoi ces putain de « Fatality » ? »

« Attends t'es sérieux là ? C'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur justement. Sans ces Fatality, le jeu n'a même pas lieu d'être. Ce sont ces « Fatality » qui donnes cette originalité à Mortal Combat et qui fait qu'il se démarque des autres jeux de combat… »

« Ouais… en tout cas le personnage paraît plus ivre qu'autre chose… »

« Pense ce que tu veux Stiles, mais je sais que Tekken n'égalera jamais ce chef d'œuvre. »

« « Chef d'œuvre »… Un si gros mot pour une si petite merde… »

Après quelques minutes d'acharnements, la tension semblait s'être enfin apaisée entre Scott et Stiles. La bonne humeur enfin au beau fixe, les deux amis pouvaient reprendre leur discussion.

« …Dis Stiles, ça te dirai de venir? J'ai acheté un nouveau jeu et je ne l'ai pas encore testé. Ma mère n'est pas là en plus, alors on a la maison pour nous tout seul. Tu pourrais aussi passer la nuit chez moi et… ».

Sa mère absente, le jeune McCall invita son ami à passer la soirée avec lui. Ce soir n'étant pas un jour comme les autres, Scott comptait bien sur la présence de Stiles pour l'aider à traverser cette nuit particulièrement éprouvante.

« (Oui ! Absolument !) Je ne peux pas ce soir… »

Ce n'était pas Scott l'ennui, enfin si, mais pas totalement. Stiles redoutait de ne pas réussir à se contenir. Non pas qu'il était incontrôlable, mais vu l'ampleur et la nouvelle tournure qu'avait pris sa relation avec Scott, qui sait de quelles manières se serait déroulées les choses, les deux une fois réunis. Alors, par précaution, Stiles préféra décliner.

« Oh…Ok… Pas de problème… », Répondit Scott tout en baissant la tête, l'air mécontent.

A son verdict, Stiles pu remarquer l'expression de son ami s'assombrir légèrement. Son visage n'en était pas moins qu'attristé. Scott était déçu.

« Je suis désolé Scott… »

« Non, non (petit sourire), c'est bon…ce n'est pas grave. Passe une bonne soirée alors… »

«Merci…toi aussi. Salut Scott…»

Leurs salutations enfin faites, les deux meilleurs amis partirent chacun de leur côté, Stiles avec sa Jeep, Scott sur son vélo.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, le jeune Stilinski ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la décision qu'il avait prise quelques heures auparavant sur le parking du lycée. Pour avant tout protéger son couple, Stiles avait était été contraint de prendre ses distances avec Scott. Non seulement le jeune homme avait dû, contre son gré, décliner l'invitation que lui avait faite son meilleur pote, mais en plus de cela, Stiles n'avait rien eu de prévu pour la nuit. Il regrettait terriblement.

Pour oublier l'être idiot qu'il était pour avoir refusé une si merveilleuse proposition, Stiles parti s'installer sur son ordinateur. Mais après deux heures passée à jouer à Call of Duty, Stiles décida de laisser tomber la partie. De toute façon, il n'était pas d'humeur à tuer des militaires alors...

Le jeune Stilinski alla ensuite au rez-de-chaussée, espérant trouver une émission décente à regarder. Avachit sur le canapé à naviguer de chaînes en chaînes, le garçon chercha désespérément un programme à visionner. Mais au bout de vingt minutes, n'ayant repéré rien de bien intéressant, Stiles jeta l'éponge.

« Putain, il n'y a absolument rien... »

Les yeux rivés sur la télévision qu'il venait d'éteindre depuis quelques minutes déjà, Stiles réfléchissait. Puis, le temps d'un court instant, le jeune Stilinski jeta un bref coup d'œil au portable posé sur la commode du salon. Tendant le bras pour saisir son mobile, une fois l'engin en main, Stiles scruta l'écran.

_« Et si j'appelais Scott ? »_, Pensa Stiles qui, la seconde suivante, rangea l'objet dans la poche de son jean.

_« Non, il doit être sûrement occupé à tuer des monstres, je ne vais pas l'interrompre dans sa partie… Mais je veux juste savoir s'il va bien … ». _Maisà l'instant même où Stiles commença à composer le numéro de Scott, il s'arrêta de nouveau.

_« Non, non il vaudrait mieux que je ne l'appelle pas. Je dois avant tout penser à mon couple et à Derek »._ Cependant, la croyance en ses convictions ne fût que de courte durée pour le jeune Stilinski qui, après quelques temps, changea une nouvelle fois d'avis.

_« Je ne vais pas le téléphoner, mais juste lui envoyer un message_ _et attendre qu'il me réponde_. _C'est mieux comme ça._ **« Hey, Scott ! Dis…je sais qu'il est presque vingt-trois heures trente et qu'il se fait tard, mais je voulais savoir si ça tenait toujours cette partie de console ? »** _Bon voilà, je lui ai écrit un sms, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à patienter…»_

Dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et Stiles n'avait eu de réponse de la part de Scott.

**« ? »**

Un quart d'heure passé et le jeune Stilinski décida d'appeler son pote, mais là encore, aucun signe de vie.

_« Son jeu doit vraiment être très prenant pour qu'il ne réponde pas. Bon j'attends encore un peu et après je vais au lit… »_

Au bout de vingt minutes n'ayant toujours eu aucune nouvelle de Scott et ne parvenant à supporter davantage le « Tic-Tac » incessant de l'horloge de son salon, le garçon perdit patience.

« Et puis merde ! ». Alors qu'il avait opté pour aller se coucher, au dernier moment, Stiles pris ses clefs de voiture pour se rendre chez Scott.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIV.

Dix minutes seulement suffirent au jeune Stilinski pour aller chez son meilleur ami. Debout devant la porte d'entrée, Stiles, impatient, fit retentir la sonnerie à plusieurs reprises. A la huitième tentative et n'ayant eu aucune réponse de la part de Scott, Stiles décida de sortir le double de ses clefs. La porte aussitôt refermée après qu'elle ait été ouverte, il partit en direction du salon.

« Scott, Tu es là ? »

Scott n'étant pas dans la pièce, Stiles se dirigea à l'étage du dessus.

« Mec, c'est moi. Tu es en haut ? J'arrive ! »

Arrivé dans le sombre couloir qui menait aux chambres de Madame McCall et celle de son fils, Stiles eu une étrange sensation. Une curieuse atmosphère régnait dans la demeure, et quiconque, même le plus simple des êtres humains, aurait été capable, tout comme Stiles, de ressentir cet effet. A mesure que Stiles s'approchait de la chambre de son ami, la peur gagnait son corps.

« Scott, c'est Stiles. Est-ce que ça va ? »

A quelques pas de la pièce obscure d'où provenait un vent frais le faisant frissonner de tous ses membres, le jeune Stilinski senti les battements de son cœur s'intensifier.

« Scott, j'entre… ». La porte à moitié close, Stiles, anxieux l'ouvrit doucement de sa main tremblante. Une fois entièrement ouverte, le jeune homme découvrit Scott, assis sur le parquet, son poignet droit menotté au radiateur. Le front appuyé contre son bras gauche placé sur ses genoux pliés, le jeune McCall ne semblait être dans la meilleure de ses formes.

A la vue de son ami l'air inconscient, Stiles, paniqué, parti à toute vitesse le rejoindre.

« Scott ?! Scott réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Scott ?! S'il te plaît, aller réponds moi…». Plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'ici, Stiles tenta tant bien que mal de le ranimer.

« Scott ? Scott ?...oui, aller réveille-toi. C'est ça, aller… » Après quelques secondes d'acharnements à le secouer violemment, le jeune McCall repris enfin ses esprits. Ses deux mains posées sur les joues et le cou brulant de son meilleur pote, Stiles maintenait sa tête. Mais au moment où le jeune Stilinski passa ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux de Scott pour lui ôter les mèches qu'il avait devant les yeux, il put repérer quelque chose de différent sur son visage.

Alors que Scott ouvrait lentement les paupières pour observer son ami se tenant devant lui, Stiles remarqua son iris passer d'une teinte marron foncé à une couleur jaune or. Le pouce sur le menton du jeune McCall, Stiles le plaça ensuite sur sa lèvre inférieure, qu'il se chargea de baisser de quelques millimètres. Et comme il l'avait prédit, des crocs, d'environ deux centimètres chacune, jonchaient les canines de Scott.

« Pleine lune, putain…pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? ».

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... », Dis Scott d'une faible voix.

« Je t'ai envoyé un sms et je t'ai appelé. Mais puisque tu ne répondais pas, j'ai décidé de venir directement. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était la pleine lune aujourd'hui? »

« Je voulais te le dire mais… »

« Sur le parking c'est ça ? »

« Oui… ». Scott hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

« Putain…je suis tellement désolé Scott… »

« Stiles…Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien...Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à me transformer » Répondit Scott entre quelques halètements. Sentant sa poitrine se resserrer au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, le jeune loup se mettait à suffoquer.

« Ok, Ok… (Grande inspiration) Bon tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais t'emmener dans la salle de bain, d'accord ? Où sont les clefs ? »

« Par terre, p-pas loin de mon lit. Je les ai lancées là-bas… pour ne pas les avoir avec moi… »

« D'accord… ». Stiles parti chercher les clefs et s'empressa d'ouvrir les menottes.

« Ok, petit loup. Tu peux te lever ? Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Oui…S'il te plait… »

Passant son bras droit autour de la taille de Scott, Stiles pris l'autre membre de son ami, qu'il déposa ensuite sur son épaule. Une fois debout, le jeune Stilinski transporta son meilleur pote jusque dans la salle d'eau. Arrivé dans la pièce, Stiles ne perdit pas de minutes à ôter le t-shirt de Scott.

« Monte dedans », Lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Le jeune McCall assis dans le bain, Stiles mis en marche la douche. Ses avant-bras placés sur ses genoux et la tête baissée, Scott laissait l'eau froide du pommeau couler le long de sa chevelure et de son corps mat et musclé.

« Respire Scott, respire. Comme ça…ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas ». Tandis qu'il restait accroupi à côté de la baignoire où se trouvait son ami, Stiles tentait de l'apaiser. La main installée sur ses cheveux ondulés, le jeune Stilinski, traversa de ses doigts, la crinière brune de Scott. Puis, après avoir atteint sa nuque, Stiles lui caressa délicatement le dos, glissant du sommet de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à l'autre extrémité.

La tension redescendue, doucement Stiles mis son index sous le menton de Scott pour relever son visage.

« Laisse-moi voir tes yeux… », Demanda le jeune Stilinski.

Les paupières enfin ouvertes, avec soulagement Stiles vit les iris de son copain reprendre leur couleur initiale.

« Ok. Crocs maintenant… ». La bouche de Scott défaite, le jeune adolescent remarqua ses canines se rétracter.

Peu à peu, le loup se calmait.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui…Merci Stiles… »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi… » Répondit le garçon, un léger sourire recouvrant ses lèvres roses. Toujours accroupi près de Scott, il lui cajolait la joue.

Alors que sa vision était restée rivée sur le fond de la baignoire, un instant, le jeune bêta leva le regard. Ses yeux couleur noisette posés sur lui, Stiles observait Scott. Un silence religieux régnait dans la pièce et seulement le son des gouttes d'eau tombant du robinet pouvait se faire entendre.

_« Embrasse-le… »,_ Pensa le jeune McCall qui, à la seconde suivante, décida d'ôter cette idée de son esprit. De toute manière, selon Scott, son ami ne l'aurait permis.

Après quelques instants d'attente, Stiles se leva subitement du carrelage.

« Je reviens tout de suite » Dit-il en même temps qu'il toucha une dernière fois les cheveux de Scott, avant de ne quitter la pièce.

Stiles parti dans la chambre récupérer un pyjama et un caleçon. De retour dans la salle de bain, le jeune Stilinski laissa les vêtements qu'il déposa sur le lavabo.

« Je crois…Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu retires ton pantalon… il est trempé», Suggéra le garçon à la peau pâle tout en pointant l'habit de son index.

« Laisse-moi t'aider ». Scott n'eut même pas le temps de poser ses mains sur son jean, que Stiles s'était déjà avancé pour défaire son vêtement. Insérant deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur du jean, Stiles fit sauter les boutons, puis il s'occupa de la braguette.

Le jeune loup dévêtu, Stiles lui prêta sa main pour le sortir du bain.

Scott à moitié nu et debout sur le carrelage blanc, le jeune Stilinski pris une serviette dans l'armoire et commença à le sécher. Passant tout d'abord le tissu sur son torse musclé qu'il frotta doucement, Stiles descendit peu à peu, allant de son bassin jusqu'à ses jambes. Arrivé en bas du corps de Scott, le garçon leva un moment les yeux pour découvrir son ami en train de l'observer. La tension était palpable et la position dans laquelle se trouvait Stiles, n'arrangeait guère les choses.

Puis, lentement, le jeune Stilinski revint à la tête de Scott pour lui essuyer les cheveux. Après avoir terminé, Stiles lui tendis un boxer propre.

« Je…Je vais te laisser t'habiller. Je t'attends dans la chambre… »

La pièce quittée, le jeune homme parti s'assoir sur le matelas de Scott. Le regard vague, Stiles tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Putain…»_, Ne cessait-il de se répéter inlassablement en même temps que son pouls augmentait. Stiles prenait un gros risque, il le savait, mais pourtant rien ne semblait l'inciter à agir autrement.

« _ Arrête ça tout de suite ! N'oublie pas que tu es avec Derek et que… »_. Le bruit de la porte vint interrompre Stiles dans ses pensées.

Scott enfin habillé, sorti de la salle de bain et parti rejoindre son ami sur le lit.

« Tu sais que je dois t'attacher Scott, par précaution… je suis obligé… »

« Je le sais, si c'est la seule façon…alors vas-y »

« Tu…Tu as toujours les chaînes et le cadenas que j'avais amené la dernière fois ? »

« Oui, ils sont dans le placard… »

« D'accord »

Le garçon alla récupérer les chaînes, le cadenas et les menottes et vint se rassoir auprès de Scott.

« Donne-Donne-moi tes mains s'il te plaît… »

Après avoir menotté le bêta, Stiles passa les chaînes d'acier autour de son corps. Le tout achevé, le jeune Stilinski fini le travail en fermant le tour à l'aide du cadenas.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? Ça ne te fait pas mal ? »

« Non, ça va… »

Les lumières éteintes, Stiles parti près de son pote. Stiles et Scott, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la pièce obscure observaient le plafond de la chambre, éclairé par la lumière blanche de la lune.

« Merci… » Dit le loup d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour être venu me voir, pour m'aider à traverser cette nuit de pleine lune, pour avoir toujours été là pour moi, pour m'avoir soutenu…Pour être mon meilleur pote…merci pour tout Stiles… »

Un sourire content jonchant ses lèvres rosées, Stiles ne parvenait à cacher sa joie. Jamais en onze ans d'amitié, il n'avait été aussi fier d'avoir un ami comme Scott. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu l'échanger pour qui que ce soit. Scott était parfait.

« De rien Scotty »

« Bonne nuit Stiles… ». Le jeune bêta, enfin dos à Stiles, ferma les yeux.

« Scott ? » Dit le jeune Stilinski tandis qu'il tirait sur la chaîne en acier pour que Scott se retourne.

« Oui ? »

« _« Ne fais pas ça… » _Viens dormir près de moi… ».


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV

« Viens dormir près de moi », Avait suggéré Stiles avant de ne s'endormir. Le loup, surpris par la demande inattendue de son ami, se retourna pour le regarder.

« Viens-là ». Dit le jeune Stilinski en même temps qu'il tira sur les chaînes pour avoir Scott contre lui. Le bêta fit pivoter son corps et avança vers Stiles qui, instantanément, plaça son bras autour de ses hanches pour l'enlacer délicatement.

Allongés l'un en face de l'autre sur le grand matelas, la distance de leur corps limitée à quelques centimètres seulement, le jeune McCall enfouit son visage près de la poitrine de Stiles pour inhaler son parfum. Tout en ayant les yeux clos, le loup prenait de grandes inspirations et s'imprégnait de sa fragrance. La main de Stiles caressant gentiment ses cheveux bruns bouclés, Scott trouva enfin le sommeil.

Stiles, épuisé, ferma à son tour les paupières et laissa la fatigue emporter son corps.

Lentement, la lumière blanche écarlate de la lune, transperçait les fenêtres et pénétrait la chambre de Scott pour éclairer les murs et les plafonds. La pièce plongée dans un silence profond, seul le son de petites respirations parvenait à se faire distinguer. La peur d'antan laissant place à une ambiance de paix, doucement l'atmosphère retrouvait son calme.

Au matin venu, Le cui-cui incessant des oiseaux et leurs chants mélodiques joués de manière répétitive, finirent par réveiller Stiles.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, tourna la tête de droite à gauche tout en se remémorant la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait passé. Puis après avoir terminé son examen, Stiles laissa sa vision vaciller. Le temps d'un instant sa vue se posa sur Scott dormant à point fermé. L'éclat du soleil ne semblait guère le perturber dans son sommeil paisible. Alors Stiles en profita pour le contempler.

Scott était somptueux.

Après toutes ses années passées à ses côtés, Stiles s'étonnait de n'avoir jamais fait attention à tous ces détails. La couleur caramélisée de sa peau douce, la teinte rouge-rosée de sa bouche pulpeuse, les petits grains de beauté qui parsemaient son faciès, ses petites cicatrices et autres merveilles, parvenaient à faire rêver le jeune Stilinski qui, avec admiration, observait le visage angélique de son ami.

_« Il est tellement beau… »,_ Pensa Stiles.

Inconsciemment, le jeune Stilinski vint tendrement caresser la joue de son ami encore endormi. A la friction de leur peau, le bêta fronça les paupières et effraya Stiles qui, immédiatement, retira sa main et la rangea sous la couverture.

Cependant, voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas déterminé à se lever, le jeune Stilinski repris son activité en saisissant cette fois-ci, les doigts de Scott qu'il serra délicatement.

Le regard rivé sur les lèvres voluptueuses de son pote dont il ne réussissait à se passer, Stiles sentit comme des papillons danser au bas de son ventre. Ses sentiments lui jouaient-ils des tours ou était-ce simplement due au manque de relation sexuelle?

Stiles n'en avait la moindre idée, mais plus le temps avançait, plus son envie de baiser Scott se faisait grande.

_« S'il dort, il ne sentira rien. Alors embrasse-le… »_.

La délectation devenue plus importante, Stiles rapprocha sa tête vers celle de son pote. A quelques centimètres de son ami, le jeune Stilinski défit sa bouche pour embrasser Scott.

Maisalors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner un bisou, à la dernière seconde Stiles dévia dans sa trajectoire. A la place, le garçon parsema le visage tanné de son ami de petits bisous, en déposant un premier baiser au coin de ses lèvres, un deuxième sur sa joue et enfin un dernier sur son front. Puis une fois achevé, Stiles frotta légèrement son bout du nez contre celui du loup et reprit enfin sa posture initiale.

Un sourire heureux naissant sur sa figure remplie de grains de beauté, le jeune Stilinski examina Scott jusqu'à son levé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bêta se réveilla. Clignant, à plusieurs reprises les paupières pour s'ajuster à la lumière pimpante du jour, Scott ouvrit les yeux.

« Salut… », Dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

« Bonjour toi…tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Les chaînes m'ont un peu gênées, mais sinon dans l'ensemble oui… ». Scott baissa la tête pour regarder ses menottes et pu découvrir, avec étonnement, ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de Stiles.

«…Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention… Sûrement pendant la nuit j'ai dû… »

« Ce n'est pas grave… », Répondit Stiles l'air de rien.

Avant que le malaise ne commence à s'installer, Scott lâcha la main de son pote et repris aussitôt la parole.

« Humm, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes… »

« D'accord… »

« Stiles, tu-tu peux m'aider…Je… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas bouger… mes mains sont attachées... »

« Pardon j'avais oublié, oui, oui bien sûr. Maintenant qu'on est le matin, il n'y a plus de risque que tu transformes… ». Stiles ne perdit pas de temps pour récupérer les clefs qu'il avait laissé dans le tiroir. Une fois les liens enlevés, le jeune Stilinski remarqua de multiples traces violettes sur les poignets de Scott.

« Putain…les marques que ça t'as laissé. Si j'avais su, j'aurais moins serré les menottes…Est-ce que je te fais mal ?», Demanda Stiles en même temps qu'il frottait les mains de son pote avec ses pouces.

« N-non, c'est bon. »

Après quelques secondes de massage et la douleur enfin atténuée, Scott décida se lever. Mais alors qu'il se levait, le loup sentit sa tête tourner et commença à perdre l'équilibre.

«Waaw… »,

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?… »

« Je- Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais tomber… ». Répondit le loup alors qu'il commençait à tanguer. Dos à Scott, le jeune Stilinski vint instantanément le rattraper en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

« Ça va ? »

« O-oui, merci…Les chaînes ont dû engourdir les membres de mon corps… »

« Tu peux marcher maintenant ? »

« Oui, c'est bon »

« Tant mieux…Je vais en bas prendre un truc à manger, j'ai la dalle ! Tu veux que je te prenne quoi ? »

« N'importe…»

Stiles parti dans la cuisine, prépara le déjeuner en sortant toutes sortes de nourritures du placard et du frigo. La table mise, Scott parti rejoindre son pote quelques minutes plus tard à l'étage du dessous…

La collation s'était déroulée dans la bonne humeur. Ça riait, plaisantait et discutait de sujets variés (jeux vidéo, musique, école…). A les voir aussi heureux, la nuit laborieuse qu'ils avaient eu semblait n'avoir jamais eu lieu.

Le repas terminé et après s'être bien remplit la panse, Stiles alla chercher ses chaussures, sa veste et ses clefs, dans la chambre de Scott. Une fois prêt, le jeune Stilinski descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers l'entrée où Scott l'y attendait.

Le loup se tenant devant la porte grande ouverte et Stiles sur le palier, les deux amis parlaient tranquillement.

« Bon…je vais y aller…Je crois que ma mission pour aujourd'hui est terminée… »

« D'accord… Encore merci de m'avoir aidé cette nuit… »

«…. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, ce n'était pas grand-chose… »

« Si, pour moi ça l'est… pour être honnête, je pensais ne jamais pouvoir me contrôler seul, néanmoins j'ai pu traverser cette pleine lune sans trop de difficulté. A la minute où tu es arrivé, j'ai commencé à me calmer et comme tu as pu le remarquer, je n'ai fait aucune rechute depuis. Stiles, ta présence m'a été d'un tel réconfort, tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer, et …si tu n'avais pas été là pour me tenir compagnie, je ne sais même pas où je serais à cet instant... Probablement en train de bouffer un cerf ou un lapin dans les bois (petit rire)… Mais… merci Stiles... »

« Si c'était à refaire, je le ferais sans hésitation et qu'importe la situation, je serai toujours là pour toi Scott, sache-le… »

« …Et inversement. Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que deviendrais sans toi Stiles... »

« Oooh, sûrement un loup garous psychopathe, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose…On peut toujours y remédier… »

« Cette nuit m'a fait réaliser énormément de choses…Depuis toutes ces années, tu as toujours été là pour moi et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Même si j'en suis déjà certain et que mon avis ne changera jamais… tu es le meilleur ami dont j'ai toujours rêvé et…pour rien au monde… je ne t'échangerai pour quelqu'un d'autre...Toi, seulement, me suffit amplement…»

Les yeux braqués sur le sol tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, le loup leva quelque moment sa vision pour observer Stiles. Mais intimidé, Scott baissa instantanément la tête pour diriger à nouveau son regard vers le parquet.

Le bonheur se dessinant sur son faciès, Stiles écoutait les compliments que lui faisait son pote et cacher ses sentiments lui devint plus difficile. A la vue de Scott l'air gêné, le jeune Stilinski ne put contenir ses émotions.

« Demande-moi », Dit Stiles subitement.

« …C'est sûr qu'à la prochaine pleine lune je n'hésiterais pas à…»

« …Si tu peux m'embrasser… »

A l'entente de ses paroles, Scott cru fabuler. Son esprit lui faisait une mauvaise farce ? L'idée que Stiles puisse être sérieux relevait de l'inimaginable.

Tandis qu'il rehaussait la tête pour regarder son pote, ce que loup croyait n'être qu'un simple rêve, s'avérerait être bel et bien réel.

« …Redemande-moi… » Dit Stiles calmement.

Scott n'eut même pas le temps de donner sa réponse, qu'au même instant, Madame McCall arriva du travail.

« Maman tu es rentrée ? »

« Oui, j'ai enfin terminée. Ça va Stiles ? »

« Bonjour Madame McCall, oui ç-ça va très bien et vous ? »

« Sincèrement, non. Si tu savais à quel point je suis épuisée, je pourrais dormir toute une semaine. Qu'est-ce vous faite sur le palier ? »

« R-rien, Scott me raccompagnait juste… »

« Tu as passé la nuit ici ? »

« Euh… »

« La question ne se pose même pas…Vous n'avez pas trop fait de bêtises j'espère »

« Ça ne risque pas…Bon je dois y aller, salut… »

« Tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ? »

« N-non, je ne peux pas, mon père m'attend chez moi…J-je dois l'aider à…à ranger…la cave, la cave oui c'est ça. En plus j'ai déjà trente minutes de retard, alors… »

« D'accord, c'est dommage. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. »

« Pas de problème ! Au revoir Madame McCall, Scott on se voit plus tard, Bye ! »

Ses salutations faites, Stiles pris ses jambes à son cou pour s'en aller le plus vite possible de chez Scott.


	16. Chapter 16

**Voici un nouveau chapitre encore plus chaud et tumultueux. C'est à partir de maintenant que les choses vont commencer à s'envenimer! Bonne lecture à vous! :)**

* * *

Chapitre XVI.

Déstabilisé par les évènements récents, Stiles pris la poudre d'escampette et quitta le palier de Scott pour se diriger vers son automobile. Le jeune Stilinski sorti en furie les clefs de sa poche, puis une fois la porte du conducteur ouverte, le garçon démarra la voiture et parti à toute vitesse de chez son ami.

Tandis que ses mains moites serraient le volant de sa vieille Jeep bleue, les battements de son cœur commencèrent à s'intensifier. Sentant qu'il serait sur le point de faire une crise de panique d'une minute à l'autre, tant bien que mal, Stiles tenta de retrouver son calme et de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui demander cela ? », Ne cessa de se répéter le jeune homme tout le long du chemin.

En une fraction de seconde, Stiles avait perdu le contrôle de ses pensées et tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de garder au fond de son esprit, avait été dévoilé. Toutes les limites qu'il s'était fixé mais aussi ses vœux de fidélités envers Derek, avaient dès lors, en l'espace d'une nuit seulement, volés en éclat.

Stiles qui jusqu'ici, ne semblait avoir de mal à calmer ses envies, il n'aurait fallu qu'un moment de plus pour que le garçon laisse ses émotions le dominer. Se pouvait-il que lui aussi soit, tout comme Scott, impuissant face à la pleine lune? Bien que cela reste fort improbable, toujours est-il qu'il ne parvenait à donner de sens à ses actions.

Et avec les risques qu'il venait d'encourir, Stiles pouvait être sûr d'une chose, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Depuis, la situation semblait avoir pris une nouvelle tournure poussant l'adolescent à se questionner sur ses réels sentiments. Et avoir Scott en permanence près de lui, s'avéra être plus difficile pour Stiles qui, dès qu'il le regardait, le souvenir de leurs fiévreux baisers lui réapparaissait.

Et bien qu'au début, son désir restait encore indéterminé, avec le temps (et après de nombreuses fois s'étant surpris en train de fantasmer sur son pote), Stiles finit enfin par admettre son attirance pour Scott. Qu'elle fut sexuelle ou autre encore, il n'en reste pas moins que l'attrait que Stiles avait pour son ami ne cessa de s'agrandir.

Cette soirée-là, toute la ville de Beacon Hills s'était réunie pour assister au grand match de Lacrosse du Lycée. Dans les tribunes, le cri des spectateurs venus encourager les équipes, baignait le terrain de sport dans une humeur festive et chaleureuse. A première vue, la partie semblait s'annoncer bonne pour le camp de Beacon Hills qui menait déjà 2-0 le groupe adverse. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le banc de touche, Scott et Stiles observaient le tournoi se dérouler.

« Putain, à voir comment se passe le jeu, l'autre équipe pourrait déjà déclarer forfait… »

« Ça c'est certain, moi qui pensais que nous nous prendrions une tôlée monumentale, et bien je me suis trompé…Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Stiles tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai dégoté sur internet! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais la dernière fois on parlait d'une BD de Marvel, Hunger elle s'appelait même… »

« Ouais ! Si je me souviens, elle avait l'air génial d'ailleurs. Mais le premier tome n'est pas en rupture de stock ? »

Scott, un sourire béat recouvrant ses lèvres, fit non de la tête.

« Plus maintenant… »

« Arrête… tu l'as trouvé où ?! »

« Sur E-bay, j'ai vu un particulier qui en vendait, par contre il n'y en a pas beaucoup »

« Selon le site Marvel, les nouveaux exemplaires ne devraient venir qu'en Décembre. Alors il doit forcément y avoir une arnaque cachée dessous…»

« Je sais, mais je t'assure que c'est pas des cracks… »

« Il les vend combien l'unité? »

« Dix, en plus ce n'est pas partout que tu trouveras une BD de ce genre pour cette somme-là…. »

« Aussi peu cher ? Il doit certainement y avoir quelque chose qui cloche, c'est sûr !»

« Non, je te jure qu'il n'y a rien de faux, j'ai bien vérifié et c'est super fiable »

« A ce prix-là, tu auras juste la quatrième de couverture et encore je suis gentil… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? De toute façon c'est un rendu en main propre, alors il n'y a pas de risque que je me fasse voler si je rencontre le gars en personne »

« Qui te dis qu'il va venir ?… A tous les coups, tu iras au rendez-vous et le mec ne se pointera jamais ou je paris dix dollar qu'au moment de te passer la BD, il se cassera avec ton fric et te laissera sans rien… »

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais j'ai genre THE odorat, donc même si le vendeur essaye de m'escroquez, je peux toujours le retrouver...Et puis tu dis ça, mais je mets ma main à couper que si j'arrive à avoir le comic, tu vas vouloir être le premier à le lire… »

« P-pas du tout…C'est faux…Tu pourras le garder pour toi, je m'en fous »

« Je te connais comme le fond de ma poche Stiles, tu fais ça à chaque fois… »

« Et bah je peux l'avoir moi aussi si je veux. D'ailleurs donne-moi le nom du commerçant, je courrai m'acheter Hunger dès ce soir ! »

« Tu me surprendras toujours... Je n'ai jamais vu une personne retourner aussi vite sa veste que toi Stiles… », Répondit Scott, l'air heureux en même temps qu'il scrutait son ami avec un regard doux. A le voir aussi comblé et aisé, le jeune Stilinski ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

Mais alors que le loup détourna son attention sur le match de Lacrosse, Stiles, lui, n'était parvenu à défaire sa vision de Scott. Ses yeux marron noisette rivés sur la bouche pulpeuse du jeune bêta, Stiles sentit l'envie monter petit à petit. Doucement, la délectation faisait surface et face à ce joyau qu'il avait devant lui, le garçon ne pouvait que le contempler.

_« Stiles arrête de le reluquer de cette façon… »_, Se dit l'adolescent tandis qu'il tentait de vaincre ses désirs. Cependant, à mesure que le temps se déroulait, ses pulsions furent de plus en plus difficiles à apaiser.

« Putain… » Le pouls de Stiles se mit à augmenter de même que l'un de ses genoux commença à trembler. Pour atténuer l'effet et faire redescendre la tension, le jeune Stilinski pris quelques inspirations pour se calmer.

_« _(Grand souffle) _« Arrête! Stiles calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi…j'y arrive pas »_ J-je vais dans les vestiaires, je reviens tout de suite… ». Stiles quitta le match en hâte. Arrivé dans la salle de rechange, le garçon parti s'assoir pour reprendre ses esprits. Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott vint le rejoindre.

« Stiles est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui-oui, c'est juste… le match qui-qui m'angoisse un peu… »

« Tu es sûr ? » Stiles mentait, Scott pouvait le remarquer.

« Oui ç-ça va passer, ce n'est rien…».

Pour détendre l'atmosphère et essayer de le tranquilliser, Scott alla s'installer près de Stiles. Une fois à côté de lui, lentement, le loup parcouru le banc en acier et effleura, de son index, les doigts de son ami. Les membres saisit, Scott serra la main de son pote puis la caressa tendrement.

Au contact de leur peau, le jeune Stilinski sentit sa poitrine se resserrer. Son cœur bondit et se mit subitement à battre la chamade. Un instant, Stiles tourna la tête pour découvrir le regard marron intense de Scott braqué sur lui. Pendant une durée de quelques secondes, le bruit des tribunes joué en arrière son, les deux copains s'examinèrent silencieusement. L'attraction qu'il y avait entre les deux n'était plus dédaignable.

_« Je peux plus tenir … »_

« Stiles…Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour te dire cela, mais j'ai vraiment envie de… »

Scott n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que son ami vint aussitôt le couper en lui donnant un baiser furtif. Le jeune Stilinski recula son visage pour observer son copain.

Tandis qu'il s'établissait une ambiance chaleureuse dans la salle, Stiles n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour poser un deuxième bisou, cette fois-ci plus long et plus intense, sur les lèvres de Scott. Puis après s'être habitué à cette nouvelle sensation ô combien plaisante, le garçon encadra, de ses deux mains pâles, la figure tanné de son pote pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Alors qu'il fermait les paupières pour profiter des bisous ardents que lui faisait son meilleur ami, Scott put sentir Stiles agrandir le mouvement de ses lèvres et intensifier la cadence de ses baisers. Ne sachant que faire de ses mains, le loup en plaça une sur la cuisse de Stiles puis une autre derrière lui pour s'empêcher de tomber.

_« Putain ! J'ai tellement envie de lui…»_ Se dit le jeune Stilinski qui, à l'entente des petits gémissements que poussait Scott, ne parvint à se contenir davantage. Stiles, emporté par le feu de l'action, se jeta sur Scott et laissa ses désirs prendre le dessus.

Avec le poids de son ami, le corps de Scott bascula légèrement en arrière, puis l'équilibre retrouvé, et encouragé par son pote, le loup fut mené au bout du banc avant que le jeune Stilinski ne vienne l'aider à se lever. Debout sur leurs jambes, contre toute attente, Stiles attrapa Scott par le col de son maillot et le traina vers le casier le plus proche.

Une fois l'avoir plaqué brutalement contre l'une des cases, les faisant par la même occasion s'entrechoquer, le garçon à la peau pâle repris aussitôt son activité. Ses doigts mêlés aux cheveux de Scott, Stiles serra le point pour prendre une grosse poignée de sa chevelure brune et rapprocha sa tête vers la sienne. Puis, avec beaucoup de ferveur, le jeune Stilinski embrassa sa bouche rosée avant de ne capturer sa lèvre inférieure pour la sucer ardemment.

Mais à bout de souffle et ses poumons privés d'air, Stiles pris le visage de Scott qu'il logea alors près de sa gorge brûlante. A la sensation des baisers mouillés que lui laissait le loup sur son cou, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de montrer toute la satisfaction qu'il lui procurait à ce moment-là. Par de longs gémissements s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres suintantes de salives, Stiles cru rêver. Le garçon sentit les membres de son corps devenir plus léger et des frissons l'envahir (cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de tels effets).À cet instant, ce n'était pas tant l'absence de Derek ni le manque d'affection qui semblait le préoccuper, mais plutôt cette sensation d'être en pleine osmose, de ne faire plus qu'un avec Scott.

La délectation devenue plus importante au fur et à mesure que les minutes de chaudes étreintes avançaient, le jeune Stilinski saisit l'une des mains de Scott se trouvant sur ses hanches, et la déposa au niveau de son entre jambe. Surpris, le loup s'arrêta de lécher le cou de Stiles, pour regarder ce qu'il se déroulait plus au sud.

A son tour, Stiles plaça sa main sur le sexe en pleine érection de Scott, qu'il serra délicatement. A la pression des doigts du jeune Stilinski sur son pénis, le bêta, touché par une vague d'intense plaisir, poussa une plainte en même temps qu'il s'empara du poignet de son copain.

« Stiles !… »

Après s'être faufilé dans le short de l'autre, de manière synchronisée, Stiles et Scott commencèrent à bouger leur main. Alors qu'ils allaient d'une extrémité l'autre, les meilleurs amis effectuaient des mouvements de va et vient sur leur membre, les transportant tous les deux au nirvana. Alors qu'une étrange sensation, bien que plaisante, s'installait au bas de leur bassin, le loup et le jeune Stilinski ne parvinrent à étouffer leurs halètements.

Tout en massant lentement son sexe, Stiles vint embrasser le cou mat de Scott, puis doucement, les petits bisous tendres donnèrent place à des baisers bien plus fiévreux. Le jeune Stilinski, plus enthousiaste que jamais, s'amusa à lécher Scott qui, au contact de la langue de Stiles contre sa peau, en profita pour amplifier les mouvements de sa main.

Voyant cela comme un chalenge lancer par son meilleur ami, le garçon à la peau pâle mima les actes de Scott.

« St-Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… »

« Est-ce que ça te plaît ?… », Demanda Stiles d'une voix suave, près de l'oreille de Scott les yeux clos.

« Oui ! Oui, oui, oui…C'est parfait… juste…parfait ! Oui…» Balbutia le loup, tandis qu'il tentait de trouver ses mots.

_« « J'ai besoin de le voir, je veux le voir quand il va jouir… »_ Regarde-moi », Ordonna calmement le jeune Stilinski.

Aux réclamations de son pote, Scott qui, jusqu'ici était resté les paupières fermées, ouvrit les yeux.

Alors que sa joue était restée colée à celle de Stiles, Scott décala sa tête de quelques centimètres. Front contre front, leurs lèvres s'effleurant et sa main posée sur la nuque humide du loup, Stiles étudia les moindres expressions du visage de son pote. Le voir perdre le nord, tout cela par sa faute, fit jubiler le jeune homme de plaisir.

Lorsque le loup vit Stiles l'observer avec un regard de braise, il ne put se retenir de gémir. Submergé par une vague plaisir, les cris de Scott incitèrent le jeune Stilinski à accroître le rythme de ses mouvements. Ne voulant être le seul à bord de ce bateau, le loup décida lui aussi, d'imiter les gestes de son copain.

Tandis que la brutalité de leurs mouvements ne cessait de faire taper le dos de Scott contre le casier, les deux meilleurs amis, au bord de l'extase, s'étaient vu peu à peu atteindre le septième ciel. La délectation à son plus grand apogée, sans gêne, le loup et son meilleur copain s'étaient mis à hurler, tant les caresses qu'ils effectuaient depuis quinze minutes déjà, leur donnaient du plaisir.

Mais alors que Stiles et Scott étaient sur le point de rendre les armes, l'arrivée de leurs camarades dans les vestiaires, vinrent les interrompre dans leur bonheur.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello tous le monde! j'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes vacances et que vous avez eu une merveilleuse rentrée. Voici le chapitre XVII. Je tiens à m'excuser du retard, je sais que j'ai mis énormément de temps à le publier, mais voilà il est enfin là! Bonne lecture à vous! **

* * *

Chapitre XVII

Alors que depuis le commencement du jeu, Stiles s'était efforcé de surmonter ses envies, les réfréner lui fut plus difficile à mesure que le match se déroulait. La tentation devenue plus insoutenable qu'auparavant et le désir le consumant à petit feu, le jeune Stilinski lâcha prise. Incapable de se retenir davantage aux côtés de son meilleur ami, Stiles avait quitté en furie le terrain de pelouse pour se réfugier dans les salles de douche. Prendre de la distance lui permettrait de se calmer. Enfin, si seulement cela avait fonctionné…

Puisque, Scott, inquiété de son départ subit, vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard dans les vestiaires.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, lentement, pour ne pas effrayé son ami déjà sous tension, le jeune bêta parcouru le banc pour saisir la main de Stiles. De cette façon, Scott croyait pouvoir réussir à l'apaiser et à le détacher de ses pensées. Enfin, si seulement cela avait fonctionné…

Seul un petit contact physique suffit à Stiles pour perdre le contrôle. La flamme ranimée, contre toute attente, le garçon jeta son dévolu sur Scott. Et si nous pensions que le fait d'être en pleine compétition, puisse bloquer Stiles dans sa quête du plaisir, nous pouvions rêver. L'idée d'être dans une enceinte publique ne semblait guère perturber Stiles et Scott dans leurs affaires. Alors ce n'était pas un fichu match régionale qui l'inciterait à les arrêter. Bien au contraire !

Tandis qu'une agréable atmosphère se répandait au sein de la pièce, la tension devenait palpable au fur et à mesure que les minutes de chaudes étreintes avançaient. Scott et son copain n'arrivaient plus à se contrôler.

C'était sans retenu que les deux jeunes hommes laissaient leurs émotions s'extérioriser librement. Tout ce qu'ils craignaient de dévoiler jusqu'ici, leurs sentiments, le désir qu'ils ressentaient et l'attrait qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, tout était enfin présenté au grand jour. Ça s'agrippait désespérément sur les uniformes de lacrosse, ça s'embrassait avec beaucoup de ardeur et d'enthousiasme, ça poussait des gémissements sans relâche et des halètements à tout va...

Même si la situation semblait déjà très fiévreuse, ni les savoureux baisers qu'ils partageaient, ni les multiples suçons qu'ils se faisaient sur le cou, n'auraient suffi aux garçons à calmer leurs pulsions. Car à mesure que le temps découlait, que leurs touchers devenaient plus affirmés et leurs caresses plus intenses, la délectation ne cessait de s'accroître.

« St-Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… plus, plus vite… ».

« Comme-comme ça ? »

Tout en gardant les paupières fermées, Scott hocha la tête.

« Oui …Oui…oui…»

« r-regarde-moi, regarde-moi… »

Un instant, le loup ouvrit les yeux. A la seconde même où celui-ci posa son regard charbonneux sur Stiles, des sensations, aussi magnifiques qu'indescriptibles, le transpercèrent de plus bel. C'était comme si des milliers de papillons s'étaient engagés dans une danse festoyeuse au bas de son ventre. Stiles croyait rêver.

La distance de leurs lèvres n'étant que de quelques centimètres seulement, le jeune Stilinski pouvait sentir la respiration de Scott contre ses lèvres s'intensifier de plus en plus. Il allait rendre les armes et il n'était pas le seul.

« Stiles…Stiles, Je-je vais…je vais jouir… ».

A l'entente des plaintes de plaisir que poussait Scott à la limite de l'extase, le jeune Stilinski vit à son tour, les frissons et les tremblements l'envahir. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, l'arrivée soudaine de l'équipe de lacrosse dans les vestiaires, vint interrompre Stiles et son ami dans leur bonheur.

A mesure que les pas de leurs camarades se faisaient plus distincts, Scott et son pote, le regard tétanisé, sentirent l'angoisse monter petit à petit.

_« PUTAIN ! On est foutu ! » _Stiles et Scott tentèrent de trouver une solution, mais la peur ayant malencontreusement pris le contrôle de leur corps, ils n'osèrent faire le moindre mouvement.

Le temps d'un court moment, les deux s'étaient laissés emportés et devoir émerger de leur bulle en aussi peu de temps, serait difficile. En effet, le retour à la réalité fut brutal.

A l'instant où les joueurs venaient de pénétrer la pièce, sans se poser de question, le jeune Stilinski sorti sa main du short de son copain et recula de quelques pas. Scott, le dos plaqué contre le casier en acier, fit de même puis se redressa. Les deux, essoufflés et exténués suite à l'intense session qu'ils venaient d'avoir, s'observèrent silencieusement. La poitrine gonflée pour laisser passer leur forte respiration, Stiles et Scott essayèrent de reprendre leurs esprits.

« STILINSKI ?! OU EST STILINSKI BON SANG ?! »

Aux interpellations du coach, le jeune homme, tout en ne quittant aucune fois du regard Scott, sorti de derrière les cases.

« J-je, Je suis là… », Dit-il d'une voix innocente tandis qu'il rajustait son uniforme.

« Mais où étais-tu passé bon Dieu de merde ?! »

« Je…J'étais avec…Je faisais… » Bafouilla-t-il.

« Bon ça m'est égal ! Tu vas jouer ! »

« Quoi ?! Moi ?! Sur le…C'est une blague j'espère ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en train de plaisanter ? …Ce soir je te met au test, on va voir ce que tu vaux »

« Ecoutez coach…Je n'ai rien contre vous, mais si vous voulez vraiment faire gagnez l'équipe, mieux vaudraient ne pas me choisir… »

Pour ne pas alarmer les autres, Scott sorti doucement de sa cachette et se faufila discrètement dans la foule comme si de rien n'était.

« On va essayer…Dis-toi que c'est un essai, Ok ? Si tu n'y arrive pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas (à traduire comme : _« Si nous perdons le jeu par ta faute, je te jure de te faire faire le tour du terrain sur les mains le restant de tes jours ! Alors tu as intérêt à bien joué »_) ».

« Mais… »

« Pas de discussion tu fais ce que je te dis ! »

« D'accord, comme vous le désirez…». Aussitôt fini de parler, Stiles mis son casque et pris sa crosse pour quitter les vestiaires et se diriger vers le champ où se déroulait le match.

Dans l'ensemble, le garçon s'était plutôt bien débrouillé, et même si au début Stiles semblait avoir quelques difficultés à garder la balle et à tirer dans les cages, il avait malgré tout réussi à s'en sortir. Et tous ses efforts avaient fini par payer. Beacon Hills gagna avec six contre trois.

La fin du jeu annoncée, tous les joueurs de l'équipe s'étaient réunis dans les vestiaires pour fêter leur victoire. Alors que la majorité du groupe chantait et criait pour témoigner de leur joie, Stiles, debout face à son casier récupérant ses affaires de rechanges, et Scott assis sur le banc à le zieuter, ne parvenaient à suivre la cadence.

Chamboulés par les évènements récents, aucun des deux n'avaient la force de parler. Tant bien que mal le loup tenta d'attirer l'attention de son copain, mais en vain. Dès lors que Scott croisait le regard de son pote, celui-ci détournait aussitôt sa vision vers le mur ou le carrelage.

_« S'il te plaît, regarde-moi Stiles ». _

Le jeune McCall pouvait lire la gêne sur son visage pâle. Encore trente minutes de ça, Stiles brulait de désir pour lui et voilà que maintenant il l'ignorait. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ? Avait-il honte de Scott ? Comptait-il ne plus lui adresser la parole ?

Alors que Scott cherchait désespérément à comprendre l'étrange comportement du jeune Stilinski, celui-ci, ne pouvant davantage supporter cette atmosphère devenue oppressante, ne perdit pas de temps pour aller se doucher. En moins de cinq minutes, Stiles s'était lavé et avait revêtu ses vêtements pour ensuite quitter en hâte les vestiaires.

« Stiles… ». Une dernière fois, le loup tenta d'interpeler son copain qui ne prêta aucune attention à ses appels.

Ses yeux emplis de tristesse et de peine, Scott observait Stiles lui tourner le dos et partir en toute vitesse de la pièce.

* * *

Après la fin du match, Stiles s'était empressé de quitter les salles de douche. Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Scott pour essayer d'avoir une discussion, le garçon n'en n'avait fait qu'à sa tête. Avec les évènements qu'il y avait eu cette soirée-là, rester auprès de Scott s'avéra inimaginable pour le jeune Stilinski qui, gêné, s'enfuit comme un voyou.

De retour à sa maison, Stiles parti en hâte à l'étage du dessus pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Tandis qu'il s'avachissait sur son grand lit, l'adolescent repensait à l'épisode des vestiaires. Comment, une fois de plus, avait-il pu se laisser emporter ?

Lui qui avait réussi à se maintenir jusqu'ici, il n'aurait fallu qu'un petit instant d'égarement pour que la situation dégénère. Si les joueurs de l'équipe n'étaient pas venus interrompre Stiles et Scott en plein rabibochage, qui sait comment cela se serait terminé. Surtout qu'ils étaient arrivés à un moment bien crucial, encore heureux qu'ils ne les aient pas surpris sur le fait…

Petit à petit, alors qu'il se laissait border par ses pensées, le souvenir de ses fortes étreintes avec son copain, revinrent à l'esprit de Stiles. Scott assouvissant ses désirs, l'embrassant avec beaucoup d'engouement et de passion, s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, prononçant inlassablement son prénom, haletant sans cesse… Les yeux fermé, le jeune Stilinski poussa un petit gémissement. Le garçon croyait revivre la scène.

Mais avoir de telles pensées pour son ami le rendait perplexe. Bien qu'il ait conscience du risque qu'il encourait, rien ne parvenait à le faire agir autrement. Et même s'il se disait être fou amoureux du grand Alpha, rien n'y faisait.

Le jeune Stilinski ne pouvait se défaire du bêta, il l'enivrait. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le combattre, plus Stiles résistait, plus il avait envie de lui. Scott était comme ce fruit défendu auquel il n'avait droit de goûter, comme cette chose qui ne devait approcher car elle lui apporterait tant d'ennuis…mais tellement de plaisir…

Inconsciemment, Stiles sorti son téléphone de la poche de son jean et commença à écrire un message.

* * *

Alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer du match, le jeune McCall sentit des vibrations provenir de sa poche. Lorsqu'il sorti son portable il vit qu'il reçut un sms.

_« Scott vient chez moi », _Lisait le garçon sur l'écran de son mobile. C'était de Stiles. A la lecture du texte que lui avait laissé son meilleur ami, le loup senti la colère monter petit à petit. Lui qui refusait tout contact depuis la fin du jeu, voilà qu'il lui écrivait. Scott croyait déchanter.

Cependant, malgré sa rancœur, le loup pris sa décision. Une fois avoir déposé ses affaires dans sa chambre et être passé par la cuisine, Scott parti de chez lui. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Stiles ?

_« J'arrive dans dix minutes »._

* * *

A la réponse de Scott avertissant qu'il serait chez lui très prochainement, Stiles sentit son cœur se resserrer et son pouls s'intensifier. Il était vrai qu'avec la tournure qu'avaient prise les évènements, la tâche ne s'annoncerait pas facile. Stiles redoutait la confrontation. Après le comportement qu'il avait eu, qui sait de quelle manière sa discussion avec son meilleur pote se serait déroulée.

Tandis que la peur le submergeait, Stiles commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Allant d'un bout de la pièce à l'autre, le jeune Stilinski refis son lit et remis en ordre quelques affaires dérangées. Puis, le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains.

_« Putain, je tremble…Calme-toi Stiles, calme-toi… »_ Stiles essuya ses paumes moites sur son jean et les rangea dans les poches de son pantalon.

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Putain…Bon détends-toi, tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas ». _

Le jeune Stilinski n'eut même pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se mit à retentir.

Le moment fatidique était enfin arrivé. Alors que ses jambes restaient désespérément clouées au sol et refusaient catégoriquement de s'en détacher, avec beaucoup de difficulté, Stiles commença à marcher. Lentement et le cœur battant la chamade, le garçon se dirigea vers le couloir pour descendre les escaliers.

_« Putain… »_

Arrivée au seuil de sa maison, la main posée sur la poignée, Stiles vit sa respiration s'accélérer de même que ses paumes redevenir moites. Une dernière fois, Stiles pris une grande inspiration puis il se lança. Il ouvrit la porte.

Scott, cette créature somptueuse, pensa Stiles au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, se tenait droit devant son entrée. La vision orientée vers le bitume, un instant il leva la tête pour offrir un jolie petit sourire en coin à son ami.

« Hey… », Dit-il d'une petite voix tandis qu'il jouait du bout de ses pieds avec les gravillons. Depuis sa plus jeune enfance, Scott avait toujours eu cette folle habitude de laisser vaciller ses yeux de haute en bas et de se mordiller les lèvres dès lors qu'il se trouvait dans une situation embarrassante. Il n'avait jamais osé lui dire, mais Stiles adorait cette facette de sa personnalité.

« Hey…humm…entre ».

Une fois à l'intérieur, Scott et Stiles, debout l'un en face de l'autre ne parvinrent à communiquer. Une sorte de bouclier semblait s'être immiscée entre les deux jeunes hommes qui, sous l'angoisse, n'arrivèrent à prendre la parole. De temps à autres, ils se lançaient de légers regards, mais interrompaient aussitôt le contact visuel après seulement deux secondes écoulées.

« Hummm. Je…Je vais pendre un truc à boire à la cuisine…tu veux quelque chose ? », Dit Stiles en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Ouais…pourquoi pas »

« Coca ? Iced Tea ? Sprite ? Seven up ? Jus d'orange ?…»

« N'importe »

« D'accord je reviens toute de suite. Tu…tu peux monter dans la chambre si tu veux… »

Scott parti alors à l'étage du dessus attendre son meilleur ami revenir avec les boissons.

L'un assis sur le lit et l'autre sur le parquet, Stiles et Scott avaient fini par trouver une occupation et s'étaient alors engagés dans une bataille infernale sur la console. Les cris de bonheur et les rires de joies baignaient la pièce dans une ambiance conviviale et chaleureuse.

Parfois, entre deux parties de jeu, le jeune McCall et son copain se faisaient quelques regards attendrissant et partageaient de petits sourires doux. Et même si le malaise semblait toujours persister, doucement, la tension était redescendue. Du moins elle en donnait l'impression…

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à s'affronter sans relâche, Stiles et Scott, épuisés, décidèrent de donner terme à leur confrontation.

Scott, assoiffé, alla en direction du bureau pour prendre quelques gorgées de sa boisson, puis il débuta,

« Tout-tout à l'heure…tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé…»

« Quoi ? »

« Sur le terrain… »

« Ah… Tu-tu trouves ?... »

« Ouais, mec tu étais vraiment super ! C'était, c'était bien vraiment bien… ». Le loup, de peur d'affronter ses yeux, resta dos à Stiles tout le long de leur discussion.

_« Putain…je peux plus… »_.

Si son état donnait l'apparence d'être en pleine tranquillité, en revanche, à l'intérieur c'était le capharnaüm. Depuis l'arrivée de Scott, Stiles voyait défiler dans son esprit, des bribes de souvenir des évènements passés. De nouveau, le garçon fut frappé par d'intenses sensations qui ne cessèrent de s'accroître avec le temps. Stiles avait vu ses battements cœur augmenter, les tremblements gagner son corps, les frissons envahir ses membres et maintenant l'érection couvrir son sexe. Sans même le moindre contact physique, Scott était parvenu à rendre Stiles fou.

A l'agonie, le jeune Stilinski posa sa manette sur le sol et se leva discrètement du parquet pour rejoindre son pote près du meuble en bois. A quelques pas de Scott, les palpitations de Stiles se mirent à augmenter à mesure qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de son ami. Il voulut faire demi-tour, mais déjà debout, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Tu as assuré cette nuit. Sérieux, tu as super bien… joué ». Scott se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son meilleur ami. Tandis qu'il le dévorait du regard, Stiles, sa bouche presque collée à celle de son pote, lui demanda d'une voix douce et désespérée,

« Embrasse-moi »

Tout en le zieutant de haut en bas, Scott rapprocha sa tête vers son copain et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Les paupières fermées pour profiter de cette agréable sensation, le jeune Stilinski poussa un léger gémissement.

« Encore », Dit-il entre quelques avalements de salive.

De nouveau, Scott le baisa.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément, Stiles caressa l'une des joues de son meilleur pote et vint ensuite loger ses mains pâles sur son cou bronzé. Laissant un instant sa bouche pulpeuse, le jeune Stilinski parsema la gorge de Scott de multiples bisous mouillés. Puis, après avoir tracé un chemin de baiser jusqu'à la jonction de sa mâchoire, Stiles murmura d'une voix suave à l'oreille du bêta,

« J'ai envie de te faire l'amour ».


End file.
